K: Return of Kimiko - LIVE Return of Kings Fanfic
by CrimsonCat215
Summary: It's been a year since Kimiko lost her beloved Tatara, a year since Mikoto was killed, and a year since she left HOMRA. But when JUNGLE makes her a target she has to return to her old Clan. But it's not the same as her best friend Misaki treats her like a stranger, a particular clansman gets too close to her, and she meets the one who's face was the last seen by Totsuka, Shiro.
1. Life Without HOMRA?

_Sequel story to "Our Last Day" but you don't need to read that story to understand this one. Just check out Kimiko's character description in my bio if you are confused._

 _This story finds Kimiko living alone one year after the death of her true love, Tatara Totsuka. She abandoned HOMRA the night of 3rd King Mikoto Suoh's death and never looked back... until now._

 **THIS IS A LIVE FANFICTION** **:** I've never done anything like this before because it's very risky. Mostly because the Anime's plotline might mess mine up but we will give it a try. Each chapter will end prompting you to watch the next episode of "K:Return of Kings." The show is airing in Japan every Friday night. I watch the show online on Saturdays. I will write a new Kimiko POV chapter continuing her story and connect it with the show. This is either going to be really cool or suck, but we will give it a try. The first 5 episodes have aired so I wrote the first five chapters. HAVE FUN!

 **Chapter One: Introduction**

For the most part… life was boring. The same every day. I went to my dead-end job at the Shizume market, worked a register, went to the corner bakery for lunch, walked to the park to get my daily dose of whatever sunlight made it through the clouds, went home to eat dinner and fell asleep on my bed still in my work clothes. This is how each day was and I was fine with it. I thought about Tatara every day. I thought about Homra just as often, wondering when our paths would cross again. I figured if they had not reached out to me in a year then it was for the best. They didn't really need me after all. I would see them sometimes in passing but they never noticed me. Our last encounter was months ago. Misaki was looking for help. Anna had gone missing and he had nobody to turn to, but what could I do? Our king was dead and the only person that ever gave me hope was gone.

I t was as if time dont exist. I don't own a tv, don't read a paper, never got a phone call. I just let life pass. I don't speak with anybody if I didn't have to. What is the point? Anyone I get close to is taken from me. I wouldn't even talk to customers at the market. I just stared at the register and scanned items until the second shift worker tapped my shoulder telling me I was done for the day. I entertained myself by watching the groceries and guessing what the customer in front of me looked like based off them. Most older people would get medicines or plants. Younger adults bought the essentials like milk and eggs. If the assortment of items was random then it was usually a school student working on a project. Then I had the regulars; on Tuesdays it was the cat lady who came to get litter and tuna, Wednesdays it was the skate park kid getting fresh bandaids, and Friday it was the guy with fruit candy and an energy drink. This was my life. Guessing personalities from food items and not caring if my hand touched theirs when I made change. Like I said… life was boring.

I had been dreading it but the day came, there was no stopping it. I woke up on the 7th of December from a loud thunderclap. I sat up on my bed, still made, with my work cloths still on. I walked to the window and closed it to block out the noise of the rain. "It's just another day…. It's just another day…" Tatara would have wanted me to think like that. He never walked down the road of life backwards. He always kept his eyes forward. Maybe I took that to the extreme having left Homra, but what was I to do? Clearly they didn't need me. Other than the one call from Misaki, I had not heard from any of them in almost a year.

After brushing myself off and fixing my appearance I grabbed my coat and bag. I slung my brown messenger bag across my body and checked how I looked in the mirror. I was wearing black slacks that I rolled up to reveal my converse, a wrinkled blue work shirt and my black apron was shoved into my bag. I wore an old used coat – his - navy blue with brown buckles around the neck. I had to wash the smell of him out of it in order to remove the… stains… but it still felt like his embrace. I had his medallion tucked into my shirt where I could feel it on my heart.

I walked through the rain to my job, only stopping to pick up coffee on the way. It was the same place I had stopped last year with Misaki… Misaki! This time last year Tatara was spending his last day on earth back at Homra while I was on patrol with someone else. There was still a burn mark on the side of the building from where he and Fushimi had started a fight, the damn fight that cost me my last night with Tatara. I close my eyes and whisper to myself, "It's just another day Miko… It's just another day." I go to work, certain that this day is going to last forever. It's a Friday, and just like clockwork my usual customer come through again. After scanning hundreds of random items there were the fruit candies and an energy drink… and earplugs. I hesitated to scan them as I questioned his random purchase. I unintentionally spoke out loud, "earplugs? That's new."

"Yea. My new girlfriend says I snore." I froze. I knew that voice. For the first time in weeks I looked at the person in front of me. Standing before me was Yo Chitose, my old clansman. "Yo?"

I had not seen him since the night Mikoto-san was killed. Looking into his eyes I'm taken back to the night Tatara died. I can picture it all again. Him laying my half-limp body on the couch and sitting in front of me. One gently hand on my knee. _"Hey… We love you, Kimiko. You know that right?"_ I flash back to reality when Chitose speaks.

"The candies are for Anna." I just blink in amazement. "You… you have been coming in here every week?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice. Our hands touch every time when you give me my change. It's why I never use a card. I guess part of me hopes you will use those fancy powers to sense that it is me and look up for a change."

"I'm not even sure I have them anymore…" I just look down. He doesn't say anything for a moment. Suddenly there is an impatient child behind him tapping his foot wanting to purchase his jungle trading cards. Chitose picks up his items. "See you next week… Miko." He walks away casually. I feel like the only glimpse into my past life is fading from me and I almost shout across the store. "CHITOSE!" He stops and looks back with a hopeful look. I stutter with my words but all I can manage to say is, "You… you do snore. Anyone in Homra could have told you that."

"Yea… but you and I both know I wouldn't have listened." He give me his old cocky grin and walks out.

The rest of the day passes so slowly. All my coworkers are staring at me as they pass. "Wow she is really into it today, huh?" "I didn't know she had brown eyes." I watched everyone who entered and exited the store doors. What if someone else from my past came in? It was strange. I had encountered so many emotions during my days at Homra, but this was an entirely new feeling. It was like being a kid on Christmas, but having the fear in the back of your head that you would have a lump of coal in your stocking. What would happen now that I had recognized Chitose? Will he stop coming? Will I want it that way? I wasn't sure if I was happy to see him or mad. All I knew was that I had to get out from behind this damned counter. I jumped when I felt the familiar tap on the shoulder. I took of my apron and threw it at my relief worker. Why was I running? He had been gone for hours. Still I grabbed my things and sprinted to the doors. Out of breath I stood on the sidewalk and searched the crowds for that shaggy brown haired, plaid wearing flirt. Who was I kidding? What good would it do? He was gone.

I just curled into a ball on my bed that night and held Tatara's medallion. I didn't sleep. I wondered about what Chitose had said. "Next week? Every Week? We have been touching hands every week and I didn't sense it was him? Is my power truly gone?" I reached my hand back to try and feel my Homra mark on my shoulder blade. It had long scabbed over, I only felt it's power once a few months ago when it signified a new king… probably Kusanagi. I kissed Tatara's medallion. I know it was a brief encounter with Chitose today, but it still made me forget. It really had been just another day… not just December the 7th.

On the way to the bakery the next day I keep my eyes up, wondering who else I can recognize. Nobody I knew had come into work, but my customers were certainly surprised to have seen me looking up from the register for a change. It was as if all my senses are peaked. I feel like a Homra on patrol again. I walk faster than usual with my head held up and scanned the crowds with my eyes. I could feel the wind and hear the - . I stopped. "Skateboard wheels?" Very familiar ones coming from the alley behind the bakery. I ran behind the building and saw a shadow vanish around the corner. I know that sound. I know the sound of that very skateboard. I choose to head them off. I take a shortcut between buildings. I hear the skateboarder approaching on the other side. As I round the corner we collide. We both fell onto the ground face first. I breathe out heavily and stare at the ground, afraid to look up. What if it is him? What do I say? I hear the skateboarder let out a groan, a familiar one. I take a hard swallow and look up. Laying across from me on the ground is Misaki Yata. He pushes himself off the pavement. "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're – shit…" His eyes widened. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be at the…"

"Misaki…"

"You're supposed to be at lunch."

"That's what you say after a year?"

"Just make my life easier and stick to your schedule, ok?"

"Wait what? How do you – ugh," I pushed myself up, "How do you know I have lunch this time?" He doesn't answer. First Yo yesterday and now Misaki… Homra was everywhere Were they watching me? He puts his foot on the board and turns his back on me. "Yata-san! I… I'm sorry." He just turns his head so I could see that familiar profile of his… "Still won't look me in the eye huh, Misaki?" He turns and sighs with impatience. "What are you sorry for? And don't call me that."

"Oh, sorry. I just thought. Sorry. Sorry I keep saying sorry, agh! I just, I should have helped you. With Anna I mean."

"Whatever." He shrugged. "You had a good excuse I guess."

"No I didn't. Totsuka was your friend. Mikoto was our king. It's dumb of me to think I'm more deserving of grief than the rest of-"

"Kimiko, look... You don't have to do this. It's whatever, Anna is fine. We all are fine. Just go back to your boring life of bagging groceries." He turns to leave once more. "Misa – eh… Yata?" He sighs again, this time less aggravated, "what?" I actually had nothing else to say, but I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving. Not on a note like this. He turns towards me. "I said what!?" Then his eyes moved from my face to something behind me. "Miko, DUCK!" Without hesitating I cover my head and bend down. Misaki jumps over me and starts fighting someone behind us. They are dressed normally, but have a strange green helmet over their head."

"You bastards. Still following me? I swore I lost you at the market. Miko beat it!" I dont dare disobey him I stand and run. Market? Surely not my market? Why would he be there? I looked back and he was still fighting the green helmet guy. Misaki was winning. "That's what you get when you mess with Homra, helmet dweeb." My arrogant remark is cut short when the slender man passing me trips me, and it appears to be on purpose. I faceplant for the second time in ten minutes. Groaning I roll onto my back. "What the hell man?" When I have completely turned over I see him standing above me with a green sword. A green helmet forms around his head. "What was that you said little lady? About Homra? I don't suppose you would be one of them. Huh?" He pushed the tip of his blade to my throat and begins to walk around me. The other people on the sidewalk have scattered. They want nothing to do with this guy. He sees my face and my lower jaw quiver a bit. "Wow, you are pretty scared. Maybe you aren't from Homra." He squats behind me as I sit on the ground. "Let's have a look shall we." He keeps the blade on my neck as he pulls out his phone. "Say cheese, sweetheart." He takes a picture of me with an obnoxious flash. After a few seconds an automated voice says, "Affiliation: unknown. Zero Jungle points." He pulls his sword away and the green blade vanishes. "Too bad, but lucky for you I guess. Wait…" He looks behind me at something on the pavement. I slowly turn my head to see, cautious not to let my guard down. "No _."_ Totsuka's medallion. I see a flash and hear the automated voice on his phone. "Artifact recognized: HOMRA Member: Tatara Totsuka. Deceased. Jungle Points: 100"

"Score…" He goes to pick it up. "Oh no you don't." I reached forward and grab his ankle. He starts screaming. I look at my hand around his ankle and realize I was burning him! Suddenly I could feel the pain I was causing. I feel his every ache. I feel the frustration and fear in him. I feel a twisted desire for Tatara's medallion as if it is his redemption. I hear someone scream behind us.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Yata is right behind him, swinging his board towards the helmeted man's head. With a loud thud it crashes down on his skull. The other guy, who first attacked Misaki pulls up on a motorcycle with a bloody arm. "Forget the points, Taiyo, get on. This guys is nuts." He kicks out of my grasp and hops on the back of the motorcycle. They rush away an Misaki Hollard after them. "Come back here ya bastards! Fight! Tch…. Chickens." He turned and faced me, "you ok?"

"NO! I mean yes… I mean, ugh." I fall backwards and lay on the pavement trying to get some deep breaths. "It's just been a while since I've done something like that ya know? Who were they anyway?"

"The green clan. They are the ones who kidnapped Anna a couple months ago. They have been stirring up all sorts of trouble lately."

"They were after you for something…"

"Probably just looking for a fight."

"You certainly have the reputation for fights. I wouldn't blame them." I grab Tatara's medallion and slip it around my neck. Misaki sees it when I stand. "Is that…"

"… Totsuka's. Yea."

"You're wearing his coat too…"

"Yea."

"Yea…" He puts a foot on his board and rolls it back and forth like he's expecting me to say something else. I look down and see a couple red drops spilling on the ground. "Yata! You're bleeding!"

"It's a scratch I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. I saw you using your powers. Usually that would weaken you a lot if you hadn't used them in a while." I rub my shoulder over where my Homra mark was. "I. I didn't think I could do that anymore."

"Maybe you should come have Anna take a look at your aura. It might be damaged."

"NO! No… I couldn't. I couldn't go back there."

"Figures. Suit yourself." He pushes off and skates away from me. "MISAKI!" He stops and looked back, almost hopeful. "I mean, um, Yata-san. You said to do you a favor and stick to my boring schedule. What did you mean?" He shrugged, "I don't know. I say lots of random stuff. Later" He skates off and I narrow my eyes at his apathetic response. What wasn't he telling me?

All night I lay there thinking. My mind races. I can't seem to get it organized. About 2AM I give up on sleep and decided to get some air. I opened my bedroom window and climb into the fire escape. A couple of heaves later and I'm sitting on the rooftop ledge looking out over Shizume city. I closed my eyes and whispered to myself. "Totsuka… I'm so confused. Tell me what to do."

"Why didn't you go with him? Yata I mean." He sits to my left, just a figment of my imagination. I can't sense his warmth, but I can imagine it. "I can't face them again. Not after I left."

"Your aura is unstable. You can't be roaming the streets with it like that. It's unsafe for everyone."

"I just thought…"

"You thought with King gone and your separation from Homra your powers would just go away? Ah my sweet Kimiko, if only we could avoid life so easily. But then again why would we want to."

"Because it's too hard! After Mikoto died… there was no point to me being there. Kusanagi took off… the only people who knew me when I first came to Homra were gone. To everyone else I'm just Totsuka's girlfriend."

"That's not true. Rikio was there the first day you joined the clan. Chitose. And look at me! Do I look gone to you?"

"You're not really here."

"I'm always here, love… always."

I open my eyes and look out over the city. It was pointless to go back. They clearly don't care about me… and yet… they were watching me. "Wait…" I stand up "Those assholes. They are spying on me! Probably worried I'm going to turn on them like Sarihiko did!" I look into the sky. " See Tatara, you're wrong. They don't want me back. To them, I'm just a deserter." I jumped off the ledge and landed on the fire escape. I was furious. I would never go back to Homra. I didn't mean anything to them anymore… and they meant nothing to me. And yet there was something in the back of my mind telling me that was the farthest thing from the truth.

Sunday morning comes too slowly. I had been up so late thinking and battling my mixed emotions. On my way to the corner bakery for breakfast I keep glancing down at my hands. I actually still have some power left in me from Mikoto-san. I feel my heightened senses as I walk through the Shizume streets. I wonder if they are still spying on me right now, Homra, watching after me like I was a time bomb. And yet, I feel like that isn't the reason they have been watching me… I wish I had a sign. "Ouch!" I cover my ears as a sharp ringing shoots through them. I look up and see everyone else doing the same. Every media device in the square is syncing together, like what Mr. Kusanagi did when we tried to find Tatara's killer. I turn my eyes to the screen and hear the audio echoing through the down. My eyes widen and I freeze when I see the words on the screen…

"HOMRA IS OVER"

 **Watch episode one of K- Return of Kings if you haven't already!**


	2. Welcome Home (Knave)

**STOP READING AND WATCH EPISODE 1 K RETURN OF KINGS**

 **Chapter 2**

I'm frozen. My feet can't seem to move as I stand in shock at the video in front of me. "Homra is ended. King is Dead." I see a two bit image of Mikoto and Tatara being slain, making a mockery of their lives. People around me start mumbling in response to this video. Some don't quite understand what it means, others can't get over the disgusting nature of the video. Before long it is over and every screen in the square is back to normal. The mumbling of the viewers continues but now they are walking. I look like a post in the middle of a sea of people, just standing there. I start subconsciously walking, pushing through people and not bothering to excuse myself. Who could do that? Who could make a video like that? Not the blues. Surely not the gold clan. But who other than a clan would be able to broadcast it all over the city like that? I pick up the pace of my feet and suddenly realize that I'm not at the bakery. I've subconsciously wandered down a road I swore I would never walk down again. Standing in front of me on the corner is Homra Bar, the red clan's headquarters. I got so distracted that I came here? Or was something inside of me telling me this is where I needed to come? I take a deep breath and push through the door, fully expecting to see everyone stare at me with judging glances, but nobody is there. I feel almost relieved. I shut the door behind me and take off my coat. I set it on one of the chairs and walk up to the bar. It all smells and looks just the same. I run my hand along the sleek edge of the bar and can almost feel all the Homra memories soaked into it. I see a silver video camera on one of the shelves and whisper to myself. "I can't believe they kept that."

 _Why is that so hard to believe? It was my favorite thing, aside from you of course._

"I just thought… the old days"

 _You think they don't care about the old days? Or about you? What did I tell you Kimiko? You have to have faith in the red clan! They still love you._

"They have a funny way of showing it…. Spying on me…."

 _*Sigh* Still stubborn as ever. Will you just try to think that maybe you miss this place? That they DO want you to be with them again? Homra is still your home, Kimiko. Even without me._

I glance up from the counter as my thoughts of Tatara drift away. I realize, "our room. If they kept his camera… I wonder." I walk up the steps and towards the door at the end of the hall. I grab the handle and it's locked. I try picking the lock with a pin in my hair. I stop trying when I hear the bar door open downstairs. I freeze and listen to the voices. "If you hadn't shown up I could have taken care of that monkey!"

"And where would that have left us Yata? One man short trying to fight the green clan."

"We didn't even need to face those newbs. They couldn't touch us, didn't you see it!"

"Kusanagi is right, yata. You need to try thinking of the entire clan for a change."

"Shut up, Bandou."

"Leave him alone, Yata, and try listening to someone else for a change. Although I agree, that force-field was pretty damn cool. Where was that when the colorless king went after Totsuka?"

"You have a lot of nerve to say that! Especially after that video today." The clan keeps fighting, but their familiar voices are music to my ears. Suddenly everything is quiet, too quiet. Then someone speaks up, "Is that… Totsuka's?" I realize I left my coat on the chair down there. Kusanagi shouts up the stairs, "Come on out, Kimiko. We know you're here." I take a deep breath and walk down, everyone is sitting around the room. They all glance at me as if I'm something fragile that's about to break. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm here. I'll get out of your territory." Some of them look at each other confused. I walk towards my jacket and Kusanagi snatches it away, "You're not going anywhere." I start to get nervous. "Look, I know what this is about, but I didn't come here on purpose. I just…"

"You saw the video?"

"Yea, and I guess I got distracted while I was walking. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass." I turn to the door and Eric steps in front of it. "Get out of my way Eric." He shakes his head. I knew they didn't trust me. "Look I'm not here to spy on you! I know you have been watching me because you don't trust me, but I didn't mean to even come here – "

"Wait… you think we don't trust you?"

"I know you don't! I'm sure you think the only reason I'm here is to cause trouble but honestly I don't know what made me feel the need to be here tonight. Now give me my coat!" Kusanagi starts laughing. "Kimiko, is that what you think? We don't want you to go because we missed having you here! Why do you think we don't trust you?"

"Because I left you! That's why you are following me. To make sure I don't turn into a traitor like Saruhiko did, right?" Everyone exchanges quiet glances with one another. Chitose is sitting on a stool at the end of the bar, leaning back on the counter lazily but looking at me with focused eyes. "Miko... we left too." I don't respond trying to understand what he's saying and he continues. "Kammammoto, Yata, Anna, Kusanagi… They were the only ones that never left." I look around at the others, some are nodding in agreement, some make faces of embarrassment. Kusanagi speaks up, "And I was hardly here, working my own investigation for Homra on my own." I look at the floor trying to process what I'm hearing. Shohei adds, "Some of us didn't even know Anna had been kidnapped until after she was rescued." Yata clicks his tongue, "Yea. Because none of you answered your damn phones!"

"What did you expect us to do, Yata? We thought you were just going to yell at us again and call us unfaithful bastards."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been acting like one then Shohei!"

I started looking around room as Shohei and Misaki begin to fight. Some things catch my eye. Flowers in a vase on the tables are just like the ones from the park I visit each day. Two loaves of bread on the counter are wrapped in paper used at the bakery I eat at. I subconsciously mumble… "You haven't been spying on me…" The boys stop bickering and stare at me. "You've been… guarding me. Watching over me for months." Kusanagi smiles, "Kimiko, I can see why you thought we were spying, but you will never be apart from us. We are your clan. Homra protects. I thought it would be a good idea after Anna was kidnapped. I just wanted someone checking on you each day. With your unique powers, you might have been a target for someone like the green clan. So each Sunday I go stop by the bakery about the time you are there. I was there today even, but you didn't come." Shohei speaks up, "Anna and I walk in the park you like. I let her pick flowers while I make sure you are ok." I sit there and a couple tears fall from my eyes as everyone tells me the ways they check on me. Each person has 'Kimiko Patrol' at some point during the week. Kusanagi finished, "Then Yata follows you home on Saturday before finishing his patrol." He sees my face. "We know why you left, Miko. You needed space, so we gave it to you. But you were never alone." I wipe the tears from my cheek and get a grip on myself. "So if you all left, what made you come back?"

"Our new King of course!" Misaki said proudly. I nod, "Oh right, I remember getting the memo…" I rub my shoulder above my Homra tattoo. "So who is he?" Everyone steps out of the way and reveals Anna sitting on the couch. "Anna?" She runs to me and wraps her arms around my waist. This is Homra's new king. Anna. I smile and kneel down looking at her eyes. She is on the verge of tears from missing me so badly. "Well if this is our new King," I tap her on the nose, "Then Homra has nothing to fear." She smiles and hugs me around the neck. "Welcome home, Kimiko."

"So who exactly is this Green Clan. They made that video right?" I'm sitting on one of the sofas now. Everyone but Anna, Rikio, Misaki and Kusanagi have gone out on patrol. Anna's head is in my lap and I run my fingers through her hair. Kusanagi speaks up, "Ever heard of that game site, 'The Jungle'?"

"Yea. I've got kids coming every week to buy their trading cards."

"Well that's the name the greens go by. They have lost sight of reality. All they see is the game, and how many points they can get by taking out other clans."

"So the guys Yata and I ran into yesterday, that was them. That's why one of them took my picture, he thought I was still with Homra and wanted to see how many points it would give him to kill me?"

"I'm afraid so… and if you are on the Jungle's radar now it can't be good."

"I'm not though! His PDA said my affiliation was unknown. Probably because I was long gone before this green clan crap started."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Kimiko. We don't know exactly how long The Jungle has been watching us. You might just not be in their system because they think you left Homra. It might be best for you to lay low for a while. Not be seen with us."

"I guess… so what should I do."

"Just do what you've been doing. Go back to work. Go to the park. Stay at your apartment. Only try to switch up when you do things so you aren't predictable. And let us know where you will be." He hands me a phone, "it has a tracker in it so we can find you if we need to. I'll get you an earpiece too for when you're working."

"Thanks… but what about you guys. I know you have each other but who is looking out for you?" Just then a tall, white haired girl burst through the doors, the afternoon sun outlining all of her. "HI HI!" Her squeaky voice is obnoxious. "Little Anna!" She hurries over and rubs her face in Anna's hair. I look up at Yata and Rikio wondering why they are doing nothing to stop her. Then Anna sits up, "Neko. Hello, welcome!"

 **STOP AND WATCH EPISODE 2.**


	3. Why I left (Kindness)

**C** **hapter 3**

"Um, isn't this the silver-clan's strain?" Misaki grunts and looks away. "I stand and walk to Kusanagi who explains to me, "She helped us rescue Anna a few months ago. Ever since then, she has treated her like a little pet." Misaki adds, "Yea, I just wish she would visit less. I'm not in the mood to deal with her today." I grin, "Too much estrogen in the room for ya, huh Misaki?" He glares at me. "I told you not to call me that."

"You used to let me call you that all the time."

"Yea well… things have changed." Kusanagi elbows me gently, "Don't listen to him. Like you said there are just too many girls in the room for him. Follow me." I follow him into the bar's kitchen as he starts making a tray of snacks. I jump onto the counter as he rolls up his sleeves and starts setting plates. I missed this. "You have to ignore Yata. Ever since Mikoto –"

"I know. He changes every time he loses someone. I guess I didn't help by leaving."

"We all were pretty understanding, but Yata… I'm afraid he took it personally."

Of course he did. I wouldn't blame him. He was the only one around when I left, and I'm afraid I didn't handle it well.

I was covered in snow when I came back into the bar that night. I couldn't believe it. Mikoto was our cornerstone. He was the foundation on which we stood, and he was just slaughtered. I know he wanted it. His sword was a danger to everyone, but I couldn't be at Homra anymore. Everything was a reminder of loss and grief. That night I ripped open the drawers in my room and threw everything I owned into a bag. I was choking on grief filled breaths. Misaki was arriving back at the bar late. He had gone off on his own after leaving the high school. He didn't like for others to see him cry. He heard the slamming sounds coming from my room and opened the door. I was just standing there, clutching Tatara's medallion around my neck, and leaning on the bed trying to catch my breath. "Ki… Kimiko?"

"Don't try to stop me, Misaki."

"So this is your answer? Running away?!"

"I'm not running! I just can't be here anymore."

"Why not! He is- was… my king too."

"It's not just about that."

"Oh because you were oh so close with him? More than the rest of us?"

"Screw you, Yatagarasu. You don't get it." I slung the bag on my shoulder and walked to the door. He grabs my arm with one hand and extends his other to me. "Take my hand and tell me I don't get it." I didn't mean it like that though. I know he felt just as upset as I did. But I just meant that because of my power, I had a strong connection with every member of Homra, and I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be around them and sense their every emotion, get to know their hearts, then risk losing them, not anymore. I yank my arm away from Misaki, and start walking away. "What happened to you!? You weren't like this when Totsuka died-" I spin on my heel quickly and faced him again. I shouted not caring who I woke up, "Don't you dare talk about that Yata!"

"It's true! You let us be there for you. You were still Kimiko, the one he wanted you to be! But you got so consumed in your hatred for his killer! You were so caught up in revenge that you have become a totally different person!"

"OH you're one to talk. When is the last time you slept, Yata? Ate? Did anything but search for his killer? And look where it ended… with us losing our king." I turn to leave again and he grabs my wrist to stop me.

"In case you forgot, YOU asked me to find him. You asked me to avenge Tatara's death. This is YOUR FAULT." My eyes widen. I can almost feel other clan members listening to us silently from other parts of the building… I hear Anna crying in her room and it causes Yata to realize what he just said. "Oh God… Kimiko… I didn't mean that."

"Really… because it sure felt like you did." He sees that he is still holding my wrist, quickly removes his hand and I walk down the stairs.

That was the last time I was here. It's no wonder why Misaki would hardly talk to me. And yet, here I am, sitting in Homra once again but feeling more at home than ever before. "Kimiko? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I glance up realizing Kusanagi is finished preparing the snacks and has been talking to me the entire time. "Oh, yea…."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. What were you saying?"

"You said that kids came to your store to buy Jungle trading cards. I thought maybe you could get me a pack. I'm going to investigate the Jungle's website a bit. Let's see what we can find out about their clan and who they are targeting the most."

"Sure, I could do that."

"Ok, let's get this food out to our silver-clan guest. If I recall she has quiet the appetite."

"Kusanagi…"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I'm here. I can't believe I left… I'm so sor-"

"Don't say it. If I recall, saying 'sorry' meant you failed someone. And you, Kimiko, did nothing wrong."

I just wish I believed that.

 **Watch Episode 3 of K: Return of Kings before continuing**


	4. Card Games (Kismet)

**Chapter 4**

I wake up the next morning in my apartment. I had stayed at the bar until nightfall and sneaked back home. Nothing happened. No green clan members came after me. I felt safe enough walking to work. I didn't even feel the need to look over my shoulder as I stopped for coffee. Knowing Homra was looking after me is all I need to know. Tatara would be so proud to see me like this.

 _You're smiling._

"I know. It's been a while."

 _It has been long enough. I miss that smile. I wish I could just lean forward towards your lips and-"_

"DON'T!" I accidentally said it out loud. The woman handing me my coffee is caught off guard and stares at me. I tried to add, "don't… forget to keep the change!" She smiles and I walk out.

 _Sm_ ooth.

I grin again, "Don't mock me, that was your fault. I can't stand when you say things like that. It's too painful."

* _laugh_ *

"Don't do that to me. You're laugh just makes me miss you even more."

 _Ah… is it because of the way I laugh? Or because of how I used to hold you when you made me laugh?_

I picture his embrace, the way he would hold me from behind. Suddenly I run into the glass door at the market. I groan and rub my face, then hear a voice coming from my ear piece that Kusanagi installed in my headband, "Damn, Kimiko. Watch where you are going."

"Shohei?" I turn around but see him nowhere. "Where are you?"

"Across the street. Monday is my Kimiko Patrol day, remember?"

"I don't see you though."

"Of course not!" He said with pride, "I've been guarding you every week for months! I'm pretty good at not being seen. But I'll admit, getting to talk to you is a lot more fun." I smirk, opening the door and walk into work, "Just keep an eye on the door, genius."

"On it… woah…"

"What?! Is someone following me?"

"No something just popped up on my phone… here I'll send it to you." A few seconds later I have a message. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see the text from a disguised number. I open it and see an image of Misaki. "He's wanted?"

"Well technically we all are, but 3,000 points… they flat out put a bounty on him." I get a little nervous. I slip my apron over my head and go to the counter. "Shohei, maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe you should be with him."

"Yata would never let someone protect him! He'll be fine… I think he said he was going to the high school to take something to that cat-lady."

"Shohei… hush now. People are staring at me… probably think I'm talking to myself." He sighs… and keeps talking. "They can't hear me. Just you… oh maybe this is a good chance for me to catch you up on my life story." Oh he better be kidding. But no, he clears his throat. "I was born very small, many thought I would never grow taller than 165 centimeters, so as a child I hung from the money bars for three hours a day to try to get taller…" I sigh as he chatters on. I try adjusting my hair around the earpiece to keep his voice muffled. Finally I pull it off and shove it in my pocket when he start's talking about his abnormal fear of raccoons. "Crazy Shohei…" A kid comes through my line wanting to buy Jungle Cards, "Oh, you trade Jungle Cards."

"Oh yea! I only have the little point cards though. I can't even break an E rank!"

"What kind of cards are the little ones?"

"Just regular clan members. No special powers, no skills or clan rankings."

"Oh… so these cards are based off real people?"

"Oh yea! I have a Yo Chitose Homra card though! I want him to autograph it, but he is really hard to find. All the Homra's are!"

"Oh… well I actually know somebody… who knows him. I can probably get him to autograph it."

"For real!? Sweet!" This kid can't be more than 11 years-old. He hands me the card with Chitose's face on it. I see design in the corner. It has a strange texture. "What's this dot?" He shrugs. "It's on all of them…" I get a closer look at it. It's a locator chip! "So… if Chitose autographs this for you, what will it be worth?"

"A LOT! The whole point of collecting them is to get them autographed." I suddenly realize something. That's how they have been tracking the clans. The green clan convinces kids that these trading cards are just a game to have fun with, but they are actually leading them right to each clan's member. "well, I'll let you know as soon as he signs it. Ok?"

"Ok! Thanks lady!" I hand him his deck of cards and his change. I read the label, "latest edition?"

"Yea. Just came out today. They have a new character! See ya." I wave as he leaves, then pick up my ear piece. Shohei is still talking, "That was my 30th day of Junior High. My 31st started like the rest –"

"Shoihei!"

"What?"

"Did you hear any of that?" I let out an aggravated sigh. "Um… no. What's up."

"A kid just bought some Jungle cards!"

"What grab him!"

"No no no. He was really young. I don't think he even knows the green clan exhists. To him this is all just a card game. He gave me one with Chitose on it. It has a list of his powers, his birthday and says he is worth 500 points. He said it would be worth a lot more if he got Chitose to sign it though."

"Oh yea… Yata said some kid went up to him yesterday trying to get him to sign something." That's when I realize, "That must be how those two green clansman were able to find him yesterday."

"So these cards are trackers?"

"Yea… and they have new cards with new characters every week!"

"Well go get the latest ones and find out who is a target this week." I start walking to the Jungle card display. I look at the card with Chitose's face on it and use my thumb to make a small flame destroying the tracker on it. I pull the latest deck of cards off the shelf. I pull them out of the box and start going through them quickly. Misaki. Chitose. Eric. Shohei. Bando. Rikio… they are all here. At the very end of the deck is a face I know far too well… "Shohei… it's me." He whispers through the speaker. "Damn… how do they know about you?" I recognize the picture from the day before. It's the one that green clansman took when he was trying to identify me. I flip the card over and read the back of the card. "Shohei… it has my powers listed."

"What? Only Homras know that you can feel emotions through touch though. How would the greens- Miko… someone just walked into the store holding a pack of cards."

"What!"

"Yea… I've seen kids walking OUT with them all day but this guy is way older and he's walking inside. Stay put, I'm coming in." I start to scramble to put the cards back in the box. "Shohei what if he sees you?"

"Don't worry, my aura is more stable than yours is. I can take him." I hurry to the break room and take off my apron. I don't even bother punching out of work. I grab my coat and open the door. It swings open and a tall red-headed guy is standing on the other side. I gasp when I see him.

"I'm very sorry miss. I didn't mean to startle you. I just needed to ask you something. You do work here right." I nod, "Yea but I'm afraid I'm off the clock. Customer service can help you." I push by him and he grabs my arm just below the sleeve. I wince feeling his emotions merge into my body. "Sorry. But I think you are the only person that can help." He holds up a card with my face on it. "Is this you?" His grin is malicious. My heart starts racing. I don't feel any hesitation going through him. He has no fear or worry. It's like he's been brainwashed. "Let go of me." He doesn't. He just keeps grinning and drops the card on the floor. Finally… This kill might even get me up to U rank!" A green helmet appears over his head. "Hey! Broccoli head!" Shohei is running up the hall. He sends a flamed punch onto the man's face. "She said scram." The blow sends the green clan member into the produce. Customers scream and run from the store. Shohei stomps on the trading card of me and crushes is. Our attacker groans and sits up, brushing food off him. "Well well well. Two high score kills."

"Who is your King?"

"Not a little girl, I know that much…" Shohei jumps on him and pushes him further into the stack of cabbages. "Don't mock our King. Just answer the question." The clansman lifts his feet and kicks Shohei in the chest, sending him backwards on top of me and knocking me to the floor. Shohei groans clutching his chest. "Shohei! You ok?" Suddenly I feel a vice grip on my hair. I'm pulled up until I'm on my knees. I feel a hand around my neck. The touch sends multiple emotions of darkness into me. This guy is really about to kill me. His hand tightens and I start choking. I try sending flames through my hands but they merely flicker. He snickers, "Ready to see your boyfriend again, Homra?" So they have been watching us since before Tatara's death. My world starts to blur but his grip loosens when I see Shohei's flame shoot at his face. I have a deep gasp. Shohei is standing in front of me holding his chest. The green clansman is on the floor groaning. "Let's get out of here…" He takes my hand and we run out of the market. "This way!" He runs to a white van parked across the street and throws me in the passenger seat. I look in the back and realize it's Homra's van with all the surveillance equipment in it. We speed away before I even have a chance to fasten my seatbelt. "Kusanagi was right. They have been watching Homra for a while. They must have just come after me today because I was seen with Misaki yesterday. I don't know how they know about my powers though!"

"How many points are you worth exactly?" I pause and he looks at me, "Kimiko?"

"Ten… Ten thousand."

"You mean ten hundred, surly… like one thousand?"

"No… it said Ten. Thousand."

"Damn. No offense but why are you worth - … woah check it out." He looks out he window and points to the sky as he slams on the breaks. "Is… is that…."

"The silver king's sword of Damocles. He's back."

 **Stop reading and watch K: Return of Kings Episode 4**


	5. Eavesdrop (Knot)

**Hey guys, sorry I have fallen behind! I will have us caught up to Episode 6 by Monday! So lets continue shall we?**

 **Chapter** **5**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Shohei and I shout at the same time. We are standing in the bar and Anna sits at one of the tables with a single marble spinning in front of her. Shohei is sitting at the counter, his shirt unbuttoned showing his chest, while Rikio checks the bruise on his chest. Anna looks at us calmly and repeats, "I have agreed to meet with the Silver King and his clan." Yata is leaning on the wall groaning, "And that's not all... he told the Monkey that he wants Munakata there too."

"I don't like the sound of this, Anna. Two people who killed two of our own in the same room..." She looks at me. "The blue king did as Mikoto would have wanted, and it was not the Silver king who killed Totsuka. He just uses the colorless king's body now." I grunt. "Still... It just sounds like bad news." Shohei winces and grips the edge of the bar counter when Rikio taps his ribs. "Easy Kammamotto. Easy!" Rikio stands and rubs the back of his neck, "Damn. This guy must have been really tough. You are lucky you didn't break your ribs in the fight. How about you Kimiko? Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok... I'm not sure it's a good idea to go back there though." Shohei speaks up. "Of course you aren't! You are staying right here where we can keep you safe. Especially knowing that your powers are not working properly." I hear Chitose walk up behind me. "Sweet!" He drops his arms over my shoulders, rests his head on mine and loosely hangs there. "Now you can hang with us in public too! Going to make protecting you a lot easier. So where is this so-called trading card of me? How's my picture? Handsome as ever I hope! Under my powers does it list 'ability to be a total bad-ass but still lovable around the ladies'? I should frame a copy for my girlfriend?"

"Chitose." He looks over at Anna who has a serious face. "The attack on Kimiko is serious. If her powers are as weak as Shohei says then she wouldn't have such an extreme bounty on her. They think she is a serious threat and until we figure out why, we have to be careful."

"Don't worry Anna." I slide out of Chitose's arms. "I'll be just fine. I'm sure that bounty was a mistake anyway. As soon as they realize my powers are weak then I'll probably be worth nothing." Just then Kusanagi walks back in the room hanging up his phone, "See you soon Seri." I roll my eyes, "Still have her on speed dial I see." He doesn't respond to me but rather looks at Anna. "Ready when you are, King. Yata, you will go with me to watch Anna. Everyone else I want you outside watching the entrance to the building." We reluctantly nod and walk out. It's a lot warmer outside now that the sun has come out. Yata passes me and I take his arm. "Hey... I know you are still bitter at me, but I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

We all stand outside the high school dorm. A herd of pissed students stand in the courtyard wanting into their rooms. But it's too hard to tell who is just a student and who works for the Jungle, so we don't let anyone pass. I stand on the edge of our line. Just around the corner are scepter 4 clansmen also standing watch. Shohei rubs his chest and looks at Chitose standing next to him, "Would you quit texting, Yo? We are supposed to be lookouts."

He looks up from his phone and smiles. "If we are lookouts then why don't you keep your eyes on the building instead of Kimiko." Shohei elbows him in the gut. "Just put your damn phone away." I shout over them, "Would you two pipe down! I'm trying to listen." They look at me confused. I just roll my eyes and pull my listening device from my headband. "I had Misaki turn on his communicator in his watch so we can hear what is going on."

"Sweet! Sneaky move, Miko! I missed having you around." Shohei pats me on the shoulder and Chitose smirks at him. "I'm sure you did, Akagi."

"Grow up, Chitose. Turn it up, Kimiko." We all crouch around the ear piece and hear the Silver King's voice. It sends shivers through me. That voice that I heard over and over in my nightmars. _I am the 7th king! The colorless king! I nice night you say -_ I shake my to try and get the thought out. His voice is different now. I have to remind myself that this is not the colorless king anymore but is the first and silver king. Adolf. K Weismann. His voice is more calm and pleasant and peacefull. We hear his voice sink into a whisper and gasp at what he says, "Did he just say... the Gold King is Dead?"

"Hey you! What is that in your hand?" I turn and see a blue clansman looking around the corner. "None of you business blue coat."

"As long as my king is in proximity it is my business, Red freak!"

"Hey."Chitose cracks his knuckles, "Who are you calling freak?" He narrows his eyes "Midget."

"Don't assume that because of my height I shouldn't be taken seriously."

"Well don't call our girl a freak then. Or you are asking for a fight." His aura surrounds him and Shohei steps slightly in front of him and adds, "Yea." They both glance at each other, almost as if they are about to fight each other. They were like this, very competitive and always trying to show one another up. The blue clansman draws his sword. "Domyoji, ready for battle!" Before either side can advance the door to the dormitory opens. "Domyoji! Stand down!" Chitose rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Ugh. This bitch."

"I was not asking for your commentary red clansman. Domyji, you are to return to headquarters and guard the dresden slates tower. It now is in the capable hands of Scepter 4." All of HOMRA looks at each other confused and Shohei speaks, "Don't you think that the first and silver king should be looking after those?"

"Yea," Chitose adds, "Especially since the blue kings sword is on the rocks right now.

"We do not need permission from you. The decision has been made." She walks back into the building and Domyji puts his sword back on his belt, sending a glare at Shohei and Chitose. He storms away and I look at the boys, "On the rocks? What wrong with Munakata's sword."

"It's falling apart."

"Like Mikoto's?"

"Not that bad... but it's getting there."

That's when I realized, the blues were the last person we want to form and alliance with. Suddenly I heard Kusanagi's voice through my headphone and from the sound of it, that is exactly what the clans intend to do... brilliant.

 **STOP AND WATCH EPISODE 5 of K: Return of KINGS**


	6. Decoy (Ken)

**Chapter 6**

We might not have liked the idea at first, and I'm still not sure how I feel about it but the blues were actually helpful in rounding up the Jungle.

I walk by myself through the Shizume streets. I tap my communicator in my ear.

"Shohei?"

"Hmm?" His voice mumbles through the device then he adds, "What is it?"

"Nothing… just making sure you guys are ready."

"Don't worry about it. Me, Rikio and Dewa are all standing by. The blues are in position too, so you're safe. Just stick with the plan."

"Wait… Misaki isn't here?"

"Nah, he's sticking around HQ today to watch after Anna…. Kimiko?"

"Yea?"

"If you don't mind me asking… what happened with you guys? I thought you both used to be close."

"Just like you said… we USED to be. But I guess things changed."

 _You mean you changed._

"Not now Tatara."

 _Don't deny it. You know it's true. You've gotten colder, love._

"Because you're warmth isn't here anymore."

 _That warmth wasn't me… it was love. Part of it came from you. You have to find that love again. It all starts when you let the past go… By the way, you know Yata-san didn't mean what he said that night._

"I know… but I'm not going to try and fix things with him if he doesn't want to."

 _How do you know he doesn't want to?_

My thoughts are interrupted when Shohei's voice echoes through my ear. "Um Hello? You still there?"

"Huh? Oh yea… are you sure the Jungle is out here? I've been walking for a while."

"Well I didn't want to startle you but three guys have been following you for the last few blocks. Let's move it now." Without looking behind me I turn down an alley and whisper, "You boys better be here on time." Then I realize the alley is a dead end. I hear footsteps behind me and a voice, "Hey baby. You lost?" Three guys, about my age are standing behind me. "Um. No I just took a wrong turn."

"Really?" One of them steps forward and puts his arm around me. "Well you should be more careful sweet face. You never know what thugs you can run into back here?"

"Yea." Another steps to my other side. "There are real dangerous clans around this area. Especially that one… what was their name, Rintan? Homra?"

"That's right," the one in front steps forward until they surround me on three sides. I'm suddenly very aware of the wall behind me. I've nowhere to run. "Homra," He continues, "You ever heard of it?"

"No," I shake my head and try not to look him in the eye. "Doesn't ring a bell." I look over his shoulder and watch the alley, hoping to see the clans come for me any second. "You sure?" The one with his hand around my shoulder starts sliding his arm down onto my shoulder blade until his hand is right over where my tattoo is. I quickly turn and deliver a front kick to him and he slams backward against the wall. The one called Rintan wraps his arms around me until my arms are pinned to my side. I wince sharply as his emotions force their way into my brain. It was a bad idea to wear short sleeves. I use all my strength to form an aura around me and he hisses in pain. He shouts, "Hanji! Do it already." I expect guy he yelled at to pull a weapon from his pocket, but instead he pulls out a syringe. I struggle, but the grip is too strong and my aura is fading. I can't help it and I scream, "DAMN IT SHOHEI WHERE ARE YOU!?" Just then I hear the sound of a tazer behind. Then Dewa's voice, "No Shohei! Not while he's holding her! You'll hurt Kimiko." Then the blues arrive. They practically fall from the buildings around us. The one from yesterday, Domyoji attacks the man with the syringe. Rikio charges the one holding me while Dewa pulls me to safety and tries to get my aura under control. I look and see both the blue clan fighting with my fellow Homra's. It's as if they are using no effort at all. Within seconds the three members of the Jungle are on the ground and the Scepter 4 transportation is on its way."

"Well… that all worked out well!"

"Careful blue," Shohei says with a smirk, "People might start to think you actually enjoyed that."

"Who says I didn't. Perhaps I misjudge your clan. You are not half bad." Shohei grins and looks at Dewa and I, "She ok?" Dewa nods, "She's a bit weak. Let's just load up these Jungle freaks and get back to headquarters. I think she has had enough of being bait for today." Shohei's grin fades and he runs over to me. "Woah, You look pale." I force and smile and reach forward tapping the brim of his hat down so it covers his eyes, "Ha, I'm fine squirt. Don't worry about it." He lifts his hat back up and whispers to himself, "squirt…" I suddenly get the feeling of a cold start in the back of my head. Turning, I recognize the blue sitting behind the steering wheel of the Scepter 4 van. I walk over and tap the window. The driver just sits there with his eyes shut like he's trying to shut out the world. I knock again, harder this time. He open's one eye at me and I motion for him to roll down the window. Reluctantly, he rolls his eyes but he does open the window. "What do you want?"

"Good to see you too, Fushimi."

"Is it?"

"Look, I know this probably isn't your favorite situation but," I sigh a breath of frustration, "Anna told me about how you helped Yata find her. You helped when the rest of us wouldn't so… Thank You."

"Tch," he doesn't look at me as he speaks, "You and Misaki are such baby's. Always thinking you have to say thank you when really I was just doing my job. Don't act like I was doing it for Homra."

"Wow. You are just as empty as ever aren't you?"

"Well," he says with a smirk, "Why don't I let you tap my flesh a bit and then you can tell me." Then I remembered that Fushimi knew about my powers. He had found out during his days with Homra. My face turns serious. I open the van door and before Fushimi can finish saying, "What the –" I have pulled him from the seat and into a dark corner in the alley. He continues, "You idiot what do you think you're-," but I smack my hand over his mouth. I wince slightly. Last year when I touched Fushimi he was totally empty inside, but this time something was there. I couldn't make it out but there was a tiny glimmer of emotion in that stone cold heart somewhere. "Who else did you tell about my powers?" Taking my wrist he pulls my hand off his face. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone."

"Really? Then how come my Jungle trading card has my power listed on it? The one only Homras know about?"

"Why would I talk about Homra to anyone? It's not exactly a part of my life I'm proud of. Maybe your precious Totsuka told. He liked to flap his jaws." My face turns red and a small aura surrounds me. I pull back and slug Fushimi on the side of his face. Simultaneously we jerk our heads to the right as if we feel the same pain and I hiss out the pain through my teeth. Fushimi let go of my wrist to rub his jaw and seems to notice me too. He sees a small bead of sweat on my forehead. "It really does hurt you doesn't it? To use your power?"

"Let's just say I'm a bit rusty. It's going to take some time before it feels natural again." We stand there in awkward silence until we hear the other's voices calling for us. We come out of the dark alcove. I walk to Dewa who rests his arm on my shoulder. Fushimi opens the door to his car and glances at the pavement before him. "What is that?" He points to the syringe on the ground. "Oh… the greens attacked me with it." He rolls his eyes, "You are such an idiot." Shohei pipes up, "Watch your mouth Fushimi!" I look to Fushimi and say, "What are you talking about?"

"Those thugs were not trying to kill you. They were trying to drug you. Probably kidnap you for some specific reason."

"What? What do they want me for?"

"Not sure. But until you find out, I suggest you stop being the bait for this little Jungle hunt… try using Misaki next time." He sits in the van as if the words he just spoke were pointless and backs up. The blues are gone and the four of us just stand in the alley.

What do they want me for?

 **Stop Reading and watch K Return of Kings Episode 6!**


	7. Sober up - My Boyfriend Killer? (Keeper)

**Woohoo! We are all caught up! Watch K episode 6 before reading this chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please, please, please review the story so I can know how I'm doing. Also, because the story is a flexible one, let me know what you guys want to see. Who do you like? Who do you hate? Who do you Ship? Who should survive? Who should die if anyone? Just let me know and I will think about it!**

 **Chapter 7**

I tossed and turned for hours. I kept slightly waking up at random times during the middle of the night.

 _You know, you should just go upstairs to sleep in the bed._

"No… No it's ok. This couch is just fine."

 _You can't sleep in the lounge forever. You need real sleep so you can get stronger._

"I already tried sleeping in that bed alone the weeks after I lost you… I'm getting more sleep on this couch, trust me."

 _Love,_ he brushes his hand along my cheek. It sends a pleasant shiver through me. I wait for him to finish his sentence but he is gone. I open my eyes and whisper, "Tatara?" I look around the lounge and remember where I am. I sigh and roll onto my back, staring at the ceiling. I wore one of Tatara's large long sleeve button up shirts to bed to remind me of his warm embrace. I hug myself to try and picture him holding me, but it isn't the same. My thoughts of him are interrupted when I hear music coming from the bar. I read the clock on the wall. It's almost three. The only people who stay at the Homra bar are Kusanagi, Anna and Rikio and Yata share the back room. However, the music coming from the bar isn't the typical music they listen to… it's… Christmas music?

I shuffle into the bar and the minute I push through the door I'm overpowered with the loud music. I hurry to radio and smack the power button. "What the-" but before I finish, I feel someone behind me. They rest an arm on my head and lean on me. I hear Chitse's voice, slurring his words as he speaks, "Oh come on Miko. Where is your holiday spirit?" He wreaks of alcohol. I turn and face him. He is standing shirtless with a half full shot glass loosely hanging off his fingers. His face looks as if he hasn't slept at all. "Yo," I feel uncomfortable being a good twelve centimeters shorter than him and wearing a loosely buttoned guy's shirt, "What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong, Mrs. Totsuka?" He takes the last swig of his drink then walks back to the bar to pour more whiskey for himself. He leans on the counter and calls back to me, "You don't like having company."

"Not at three in the morning." He runs his hand through his hair and swirls the whiskey in his glass. I look around the room wondering where his shirt it, I don't see but I see a small bag on the floor. Then it occurs to me, "Did… did your girlfriend kick you out, Yo?" He takes the shot and doesn't answer. "So you just walked here at three in the morning in December with no shirt on?"

"Well let's just say I couldn't exactly stick around long enough to change. I just grabbed my stuff and scrammed."

"Wait… did you have a disagreement? Was it your snoring?"

"Oh we had a disagreement alright," he groans as he starts to pour more whiskey, "Just a difference of opinion I guess. She wanted me dead and I prefer to live."

"Wait what?" I'm caught off guard trying to understand. He jumps on the counter and almost slips but catches himself. "Yea," he grunts, "How did she say it, 'I'm sorry it had to be this way, Yo. I wasn't expecting to fall for you, but I need those 500 Jungle points.' Then she broke out some kick-ass moves you only see from the N rank greens."

"She was part of the Jungle?!"

"Apparently…"

"Oh yo," I let out a sigh, "I'm so sorry. I know it's hard-"

"Do you though? How many times has your true love tried to kill you?"

"I thought you said you only met this girl two weeks ago. I doubt she is your true love."

"Oh yes, because the great Mrs. Tatara Totsuka knows all about true love." He jumps off the counter as my face turns stern. He snickers, "And this isn't the first time a chick has tried to murder me after getting her night's worth. Boy I sure know how to pick em huh?" He lifts the shot glass to his lips. I walk to the counter and reach for the bottle of whiskey, what's left of it. "Ok Chitose, I think you have had enough to drink." I put the lid on the bottle and suddenly Chitose's hand is on top of mine. He stands behind me, one arm to my left resting on the counter still holding his shot glass and the other to my right with his hand on mine. I feel him lean on me slightly, his bare chest on my back. My head starts to ache as his mixed emotions and intoxicated feelings blur with mine. "Chitose… please get off me."

"You know," he whispers in my ear so close I can feel his breath, "I always envied Totsuka. Think you could tell me your secret? How was it he was so happy when you were around?"

"Chitose…" He lets go of his shot glass and gently pulls my shoulder, making me turn and face him. He slides his hand around my waist and pulls me closer until he is only millimeters from me. His eyes are droopy and yet there is a slight sign of "You're drunk."

"I remember you getting drunk after Totsuka died… a couple times."

"I was in love with him. You knew this girl for two weeks… and she tried to kill you."

"So I can't be heartbroken?"

"I didn't say that, you're just confused."

"Tell me how I'm feeling." He takes my hand and puts in on his chest so I can feel his heart beating. I can sense passion and confusion, but there is heartbreak there too. He looks me in the eyes for a long time before someone punches him on the back of the head and sends him falling back on the floor. I let out a surprised gasp and jump. I see Misaki standing over his limp, drunk body as he groans. "Mi- Yata…" Kusanagi rushes in hearing the commotion, "What are you lot doing? My whiskey!" He runs to the nearly empty bottle as if it's an injured animal. "You little shit! This was imported from Ireland. Do you know how much it-"

"Kusanagi… he's out." Kusanagi rolls his eyes and walks over to Chitose. He bends down and lifts his limp body, slinging him over his shoulder. "I'll put him in the lounge. If you want, Miko, I can unlock your old room." I shake my head, "n-no. I'll just bunk with Anna tonight." He nods and carries Chitose out. I turn to thank Misaki for saving me from the awkward situation but he already has started back up the stairs. "Yata wait-"

"I'm tired, Kimiko."

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"We can talk at a decent hour." I let him go, but I know he is lying. He wont talk to me. He wont forgive me for leaving… maybe ever.

* * *

The next day Anna and I sit at one of the tables in the bar. She holds her hand out in front of me. "Ok Kimiko. Just the fingertips."

"Are you sure, Anna? Now that you are a king, your power might be too strong for me."

"You can do it, just focus."

"Ok," I open my hand and gently press my fingertips onto Anna's. I expect to get a cringe of pain as her emotions pummel through me, but instead it is a soothing feeling. It isn't like Tatara's warmth, but it's like a cool breeze going through me. So that is what true power feels like. "Anna… this is amazing."

"I told you. It just takes concentration." Just then the door to the lounge opens with a large bang causing me to look in that direction. Then Anna's power becomes sharper and I pull my hand away with a painful hiss. "You stopped concentrating."

"Sorry I…" I look at Chitose standing in the doorway, "got distracted." Chitose groans as he stumbles in. He has managed to find a shirt of his. His eyes are droopy with signs of a severe hangover. I speak up without looking directly at him, "Coffee's on the counter." He mumbles and I assume that means thank you. He pours a mug of coffee and takes a sip before speaking, "Morning." I glance up and respond, "Ohyao. (Japanese)" Anna looks at him, "Yo? Did you sleep here?"

"Yea… my girlfriend tried to-" I left out a loud cough to stop him. I don't want Anna knowing a member of the Jungle attacked Chitose. She is worried about us enough as it is. He seems to catch himself and finished, "Well, we just had a falling out."

"I'm sorry Chitose. Perhaps someone else is out there for you." He doesn't answer her for a while. Then after finishing his coffee he says, "I just think I'm tired these girls." Then I look at him and say, "Thinking of taking time off from dating? That's not like you."

"No I still want to be with someone I just want something serious, not just a bunch of hook-ups. Something real. Something like…" He doesn't finish, but just stares into his coffee cup. I sigh and finish his sentence for him, "Something like what Totsuka and I had?" His head faces up quickly and he looks at me with his bright, hungover eyes as if I've read his mind. His eyes narrow likes he's trying to remember something and he says, "Did we… speak last night or something?"

"Not that _you_ remember." I say it in a mumble so he can hardly hear me. "What was that?"

"I said… not that I remember." He just pours another cup of coffee and Kusiangi enters. "Alright everyone, the Silver King has asked to meet with the clans. We are to meet at the high school in an hour." Misaki enters behind him fastening his sweater around his waist. "Oh yea? Well why don't you tell him we only take orders from our king. Just because we joined his coffee table alliance doesn't mean he calls the shots." Chitose shuts his eyes and groans, "please don't say shots, Yata-san."

"Suck it up, Yo."

"Both of you shut up," Kusanagi looks to Anna, "It's up to you Anna. You think we should go." She looks at the marble on the table in front of us. "I trust Shiro and his clan. I think if he has arranged a meeting it means he has a plan." Kusanagi nods and mutters, "Alright, then I'll signal the others."

* * *

An hour later we are all walking into the school. I feel an arm around my neck and a cheerful voice, "Morning, Miko! Woah, you look bushed. You get any sleep last night?"

"Hey Shohei. Not really no… I woke up at 3 am and had trouble falling back asleep."

"Really, that early? What woke you up?" Chitose turns his head and I can tell he is overhearing our conversation. I just grin at Shohei and change the subject, "Just a bad dream. So you seem in a good mood today."

"Sure am. I have a surprise for ya!"

"What is it?" He pulls a familiar white flower from his pocket. "Is that… is that from the park?"

"Yea! I know you went there every day for a year so I thought you might miss the flowers. Sorry it's only one, all the weather has started killing them off lately." I grin up at him and say, "It's sweet Shohei, thanks." Chitose looks forward again with a disgusted grunt.

We walk into the auditorium and I freeze seeing the silver king's face.

 _I am the 7_ _th_ _King the colorless king! A nice night you say? Yes it is… a very nice-_

"Kimiko?" I whip my head around and Dewa is giving me a concerned look through his glasses. "It's just the silver king. He isn't he one who killed-"

"I know… I know. But his face and voice it's just… triggering some emotions." Shiro walks to the podium and I sit next to Dewa in the back. He scoffs, "The blues look as stiff as ever." I glance over and sure enough they are all sitting up straight and uniformed. Munakata is sitting strangely in the back alone. "Dewa?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me more about what's going on with Munakata. He's a little more stiff than usual."

"Frankly I don't think Anna or the Silver king should be trusting him. His sword is on the brink of destruction. He's colder than ever. Ever since Mikoto passed away he's been power hungry." We are interrupted when Kusangi shouts to Shiro, "The Red Clan with help you!" I sigh, "Well I guess that's that." We look to the blues to see if they are willing to join us. Munakata replies, "It depends on your strategy…" Dewa rolls his eyes and mutters, "Typical."

After the meeting has ended, the clans stand to leave. Shiro shouts to me, "Miss Kimiko! Please… I would like a word with you if you don't mind waiting." I just stand there staring at him for what seems like forever. I wonder what he has to say to me. I don't take my eyes off him as he speaks with Kusanagi and Anna. The rest of the clan walk by me to the exit trying not to look at me. I feel like the teacher has asked me to stay after class but I don't know what I've done wrong. Finally Anna and Kusanagi finish speaking with him and leave. It is now just he and I in the room. He walks to the front of the stage and sits on the edge. "My feet are quite tired from standing for so long. I'm not sure how palace guards are able to manage. Won't you join me?" He pats the empty spot on the stage next to him. I only hesitate a moment and then walk to sit by him. His smile is nothing like the evil, mad grin that I saw on Tatara's camera. As he speaks, his voice is calming and pleasant like an elderly man's but with a young sound. "I know mine is a face that must have haunted your nightmares this last year." I nod but don't respond and he continues, "Miss Kimiko, I believe that the three clans can work together to bring down Nagare, the green king, but it will only work if we all trust each other."

"I trust you Mr. Shiro."

"Just Shiro. Please."

"Shiro then. I trust that the silver king is noble and will lead us with great ability and power, but please don't expect me to like the sight of your face."

"Yes yes. I understand. And I do want you to know I am very sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. It's not like you had anything to do with it right?" He doesn't answer. "Shiro-san?" He looks at his feet handing off the edge of the stage and slightly sways them back and forth. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Miss Kimiko. I have not yet shared this with anyone, not even my own clansmen, but I feel that I need to gain your trust and considering the bond you shared with Tatara Totsuka I feel I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Nagare, the green king, sent the colorless king to draw me back to earth. So it is quite possible that the death of Tatara Totsuka… was my own fault." I am silent for some time. Finally I take a deep breath and answer, "Last year, a fellow clansman accused me of being at fault for the death of Mikoto Suoh. I've carried that burden with me all year. I know he didn't mean it, and I know it isn't true… but that guilt is a feeling I would wish on no-one." I look up at him with a genuine grin, "And I know a thing or two about feelings."

"Yes your powers… I know about them. The Lieutenant knew all about special gifts because of the slates. Thank you Kimiko, for relieving me of this burden." I smile and try to subtly change the subject from Tatara's death. "You said during your speech that when the green king attempted to unleash the power of the slates, he knew everything about them. Is it possible that is how the green clan knows about my gift?"

"Most likely." He jumps off the stage as do I. "Shiro-san? Why would the green clan want to take me alive?"

"Have they tried to?"

"Well there was… an incident."

"I see… Nagare certainly has an obsession with power. So if he knows about your gift he might see you as something of a collectable. Hmm…"

"What?"

"I just think, if that is the case then maybe I have a better place for you during the fight on Christmas Eve."

"Anywhere you put me Shiro-san, I'll go. I trust you to use me as is best."

* * *

"This is bullshit!" I pace back and forth in the Scepter 4 surveillance trucks tiny interior. Christmas Eve has arrived and everyone has an important job… except me. "I should be out there with the rest of Homra, not just sitting like an idiot being babysat by a bunch of blues." Fushimi who is focused on the monitors doesn't look at me but speaks with his annoyed, monotone voice, "This coming from the girl who literally did nothing but scan groceries every day for a year."

"Shut up Fushimi."

"And it's not like I don't have better things to do then listen to your complaining." I shoot him an annoyed look but he doesn't even turn his head towards me. I glance up at the screens and something catches my eye. "Saruhiko look." I step forward and lean into the screens pointing at one in particular. We see two green clansman right before the screens go black. "What happened?" Fushimi starts cursing to himself and begins entering different codes into the system trying to get the cameras working again. The entire interior of the van is commotion as the blues start to call to everyone positioned outside. Yata's voice is shouting through the radio and at the same time Awashima is barking orders through the other. All the commotion is too intense. I just keep looking at the blurred screens and it reminds me of the static on Tatara's last video after he was shot. I hear Misaki yell, "Monkey! What is this Pansy doing here?" It occurs to me, "They are in control, the greens. It's as if they have anticipated every move Shiro has made."

 _Stop getting yourself worked up, Miko._

 _"_ They are messing with our plans."

 _Have faith in our clan. Our king!_

"It isn't that I don't have faith Tatara."

 _You just don't trust the Silver kings plans?_

"It's not about that… the greens have a plan too. But there is one move they haven't anticipated."

 _Kimiko don't even think about-_ But it's too late. I block Tatara's voice from my thoughts and slam the door to the van open and jump out. All I hear is Fushimi's voice fade as I run towards the tower. "Kimiko! Get back here!"

 **Stop Reading and Watch K:Return of Kings episode 7**


	8. Broken Aura (Kickdown)

**I updated my profile so you can read Kimiko's character background/profile to better understand her! It really helps if you haven't read my first story where I introduced her.**

 **Chapter 8**

I can hear Fushimi calling after me but I force myself to ignore it. My clan was in that building, unaware that they were in more danger than they have anticipated. The Green Clan's plan was thorough and calculated. Even Scepter 4 was having trouble keeping up with them. I keep my eye's on the entrance to the tower.

 _What are you doing?!_

 _"_ You can't stop me, Totsuka."

 _Obviously. I'm in your head remember love, haha. What exactly are you planning to do._

"Warn them."

 _I'm sure Fushimi already has communications up and running again._

"Then I'll fight alongside them."

 _But your aura is unstable._

Then I'll-

 _Kimiko_.

"Just shut UP TATARA!" My running comes to a halt. I cover my ears with my hands and start panting frantically. Between breaths I continue to shout at the image of Tatara in my head. "I can't abandon them again! They never did that to me! I'm not going to just sit by if I am able to do something! Even if I am no help at all, at least I will be by their side! And even if the enemy can't be stopped, I'll still be there for them until the end! Because I REFUSE to stand by while someone tries to kill you!"

 _Me_?

"Them. I refuse to stand by while someone tries to kill... them."

 _You aren't talking about the clan anymore. Are you?_

I squint my eyes closed in frustration and speak in an angry whisper. "I wasn't there, Tatara. I wasn't there for you. You never abandoned me, and when you needed me I wasn't there. I should have been by your side. I should have stopped your death. And even if it was inevitable... I should have been with you until the end." Then I'm in his arms. My head is still facing downward but his arms are around me. He doesn't say a thing. I don't know if it is because I know what he would say, or because he's just part of my imagination, but his silence is comforting and understanding. I lift my head and look into his deep eyes. _Ok,_ he mutters _, let's go stand by our clan then_. His image fades. I brush the single tear that managed to escape from my eye and I run into the tower.

Everything inside is dark. Not a single light in the whole place. The building is shaking, rumbling with the sounds of shocking power echoing through it's corridors. The Green King is here. My concentration on the trembling building is interrupted when I hear a voice through the dust. I jump behind a wall and realize the voice is an older gentlemen. Poking my head around the corner I see him, dressed in old robes, standing beside an empty wheelchair. It's only a moment before I come to the realization who he must be, a green clansman and a high ranking one. The building shakes and he jumps to his side to doge a large chunk of falling ceiling. The large rumble causes me to fall forward, forcing air from my chest in a sharp grunt. I realize the noise might have caught his attention. Sure enough, after looking up, I see him staring directly at me. "Well what do we have here?" I spring to my feet and run at him, launching red flames of my aura towards him. One after the other he doges them. My shots are accurate enough but are inconsistent in power. Still some of them are sent with so much force that it causes the air around us to rise drastically in temperature. The closer I come, the more worried I get. He is dodging every blow but not firing back, as if he is just pulling me in. I'm an arms length away and send one final punch towards his jaw. He doesn't doge this one, rather he catches it. My fist is planted in his hand. He clenches it so tightly that I'm brought to my knees from the combined pain of his strength and powerful emotions that are so complex I can hardly divide and decipher them. My aura is flickering around me, growing larger and smaller. He squats down in front of me and looks me in the eye, still holding my fist in his hand tightly. "Forgive me," his voice sounding calm as a wise elder, "But it's rude to attack someone without introducing yourself." I clench my jaw and after realizing he has no intention of letting me go until I introduce myself, I speak, "I am Homra."

"That is not your name."

"My name doesn't matter. Trust me, I have plenty of names but the only one that matters is Homra. Just think of me as one of the Red Clan. That will tell you everything you need to know." He narrows his eyes at me, not in anger but in concentration. His focus causes his emotions to sharpen and thus sends more pain to cripple me. He softly lifts his eyebrows as if he has realized something. "Kimiko," he mutters as if he knows me. "How - How do you..." I don't bother finishing that question. I remember that the green clan has eyes everywhere. This guy, being one of them, might know everything about me just from the back of a Jungle trading card. "So you are the one Nagare fancies."

"Nagare? The green king."

"Of course," he nods, "He has been watching you."

"What- agh, what for?" I continue to try and pull my fist away because it is causing my aura to lose control. The older man tilts his head and continues to speak softly, despite the vice grip he has on me. "Because he's waiting for your power to be fully... realized."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Humans who posses the power of the slates are still limited by human characteristics. By our hearts. Our souls. But Nagare lost his heart."

"So that's what gives him so much power, yea I get it. Get to the point, jungle scum. What is it he wants from me?"

"You power is very rare. Only a king can give a gift like yours to someone worthy. But your morals, your values for humanity cause you to limit yourself." I don't answer. He's starting to freak me out. Although I have pain wracking my body, I manage to lift my other fist and sent it towards his head. He stops it again. For an old clansman, this guy has quick reflexes. I'm starting to think he might be more than just a high ranking Jungle member. With a tight squeeze around my wrist, my aura sends flames scattering into the air and I let out a painful groan through my clenched teeth. "Don't fight it, my dear. Nagarae can use your power to read the hearts and souls of anyone."

"And what - agh! - control them? That doesn't sound like real power to me - Agh!- It sounds like insanity." He looks me in the eye the same as he did before as if he is trying to read my soul. "Nagare is right. You were so close after loosing part of your heart to reaching your powers potential. But the red clan has brought it back. Perhaps Nagare will have to do something about that."

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Another explosion from above makes the ceiling shake. A large cement slab comes falling at us. The older man sees it and lets go to avoid being hit. My aura vanishes and I feel as if my strength is almost out. I roll to the side and barely miss the large hunk of cement as it crashes to the floor. Dust surrounds the room. As soon as it clears I push myself up and shakily stand with my fists ready, but the older man is gone.

* * *

I'm still a bit dizzy from the large expulsion of power I just went through but I still push my way through the halls, following sounds of explosions to find the rest of the clan. But I can't block the thoughts that keep entering my mind...

Lost my heart? Did I really become soulless after I lost Totsuka? Then Mikoto? Then left Homra? Is that why power is unstable? Because everything that once controlled it was pushed aside by me? If so, how do I gain that control again and show the green king I wont have my power played with? I wont become some heartless person used only for their power like a weapon. I have to find a way. I have to find someway to find that balance again. And yet, don't I have all those things I lost back in a way? I have a King, I have my clan, and Tatara is always with me.

I'm distracted from my thoughts as a beam of red slices in front of me, knocking me backward onto the floor. "Not so fast green clansme- Kimiko? What are you doing in here?"

"Shohei!" He hurries over and picks me up off the floor. "You're supposed to be in the van with Fushimi."

"I know. But communication got lost and I was worried. The greens were messing with the plan."

"I know I know. But it's ok now." He looks behind us, making sure we are alone and then back to me. "They retreated as soon as their king entered."

"So it's true. Nagare _is_ here." He nods and we hear Seri down the hall barking orders for the clan's to move forward. Shohei looks at me with a concerned face and I narrow my eyes at him. "Don't even think about telling me to stay put, Akagi! I'm sticking with my clan."

" _You_ are going against Mr. Shiro's orders actually."

"Oh come on, like you never went against anything Mikoto said." He groans, "Fine. Just stay behind us. Try not to be seen." I nod and he hesitates before running ahead.

* * *

So this is where the slates are kept. The room is massive. I have gone up a floor to the rafters and climbed into them to avoid being seen. I watch the clans below. Nagagre, the green king, has been stopped by the Munakata who keeps his sword close to his neck. Nagare speaks of humanity, the limits of our souls, the realization of true power. Everything he says is just as the older man in the lobby told me. If what they say is true, then my chaotic aura is a sigh that I'm losing sight of who I am as a person, and I better get a grip on it fast before... I don't even want to think about it. "C'mon Munaktata," I whisper to myself, "Just kill the bastard. Kill the one responsible for all our suffering!" I raise my eyes and catch a glimpse of someone standing in the door. A large grey fog surrounds the clans so they can't make him out, but I can see clearly from above. It's the old man! He looks up, as if he is expecting to see me hiding in the rafters, and ones our eyes meet he lifts a finger to his lips suggesting I stay quiet. The room rumbles. A large aura fills the sky, visible through the glass ceiling. A dark sword appears. "I had a feeling he wasn't just a clansman." This grey king has arrived.

 **Stop and Watch K: Return of Kings episode 8**

 **Ok I wasn't really a fan of this chapter, but the K writers took a 10 minute story and somehow stretched it into an entire episode. Can't wait until they are out of the tower so I can continue the story. - CC**


	9. My Wild Crow (Kaput)

**Say hello to the longest chapter ever! But I had a lot of ground to cover here. Good news, Misaki and Kimiko FINALLY have it out and try to get back to their old friendship AND Kimiko even reveals a bit about her past. Also, she senses the familiar warmth that she once felt with Tatara. Only this time... it's from someone else's touch!**

The room trembles more. Why is Munakata just standing there? Wasn't this entire plan to stop the Green King? Just kill him! End this! But no, Munakata has to be the arrogant bastard we all know him to be and use his long-winded vocabulary to make himself look better than everyone else. "Tch. One day that arrogance is going to get you killed Blue King." I spoke to soon. For as the room continues to become engulfed in fog once again, The Grey King takes a pistol from him pocket. Munakata deflects as many as he can, sending most of them to... the rafters! I watch as Kuro-san takes Neko to safety and I figure it's best to do the same. Climbing down is a lot harder than it was to climb up. I feel like I'm jumping from beams just before they are hit with deflected bullets. One swift jump and I've landed on one of the upper floors. I hear a large crash. Turning, I realize that Munakata's sword has been split and shattered. "But... his Aura protects that. How could it-" Before I finish the thought I look up to notice the Blue King's Sword of Damocles fatally crack. "Oh shit.." I take cover before there is an explosion.

* * *

My ears are ringing. How long have I been out? I hear voices. I'm alive, right? Why am I so... so... warm? It's so much like Tatara's touch. It's that warmth that fills your entire body so that you feel safe. Surely, I'm dead. It's the only way I could ever feel this warmth again. Surprisingly, as my head starts to clear and the ringing in my ears fade, I recognize the voices to be my boys from Homra. "He's right. It's on us too, for not being able to stop the Green King." I know that voice. "Yo?" I open my eyes and realize he has been holding me the entire time. He looks upon me with a worried gaze. I hear the other boys mutter, "She's awake. Thank God. Kimiko, you ok?" But the only thing I'm focused on is Chitose-san. "Kimiko. You ok?" I nod. "I'll be ok I guess."

"What the hell were you doing up there!?" I look at Shohei who is staring at the ground. He obviously is blaming himself for letting me put myself in harms way. I look back at Chitose and pull myself out of his arms and sit beside him. The warmth noticeably fades. "It doesn't matter how I got there. How did you find me?"

"Shohei said you had entered the building. After the Greens got away we went searching. I found you passed out on one of the upper floors."

"Sounds about right. Sorry for the trouble." I rub my sore neck and look into the sky where the swords were shortly before. Without taking my eyes from the clouds I mumble to Chitose, "So... still think the Blue King's sword isn't as bad as Mikoto-san's was?" He doesn't get the chance to answer as Dewa asks Kamamotto, "So what now."

"I don't know. What _is_ supposed to happen, Yata?" I look to where he is facing. I didn't even realize Misaki was there, he had been so quiet. A cold chill sweeps by me, but I notice it doesn't seem to bother anyone else. That's when I realize I'm the only one that feels it. It's not the wind, it's a dark, tired soul approaching. Without looking up I mumble, "Fushimi?" Glancing to the door I notice I was right. He looks down at me with a narrowed gaze. He's probably just pissed that he couldn't stop me from running from the Scepter 4 van. Fushimi is different that usual. Why would he willingly walk to his former clan, the one he betrayed, if it wasn't on official business. He begins to exchange harsh words with Misaki, as is expected, and for just a moment I can catch a glimpse of the friendship that was once their as well as the rivalry. He's so different. He's so different. That's all I can think. Then again, when _wasn't_ Fushimi-san acting strange. It was as if he changed every day. As he is leaving the courtyard he turns and there is a look in his eyes I know nobody has ever seen before. Well, nobody but me anyway. I saw this look before. When he was first thinking of leaving Homra. He shouts back to Homra, "Things are about to get interesting. Try to keep up, if you can..." That's when I know. Fushimi is about to do something stupid.

* * *

"I'm not saying it was a bad plan, Kusanagi-san. I'm just trying to explain why I disobeyed Yashiro's orders." I finish dusting off one of the tall glasses and put it away in the bar as Kusanagi does the same. This was how he calmed himself down. By tending to his precious relic of a pub. We may not see eye to eye all the time, but now that Mikoto and Tatara were gone, Kusanagi and I were each other's oldest friends in Homra. And after today, the least I could do was try and de-stress with him a bit. Although, I fail to see how polishing off hardly used glasses is relaxing. Kusanagi lets out a sigh as he sets the glass on the shelf next to mine. We both reach for the next one together but he stops his hand right before it touches mine, "Oops! I would hate to give you a glimpse into my soul after a day like this one." I grin and pick up the glass. "I don't need to touch you to tell that you're exhausted, Kusanagi."

"Look, Kimiko-chan. I know why you disobeyed orders. It was to help your clan. But nothing could've prevented the Green clan's plan."

"I guess. Obviously they have been planning this for ages. It would only make sense for a plan we have had for a couple weeks to fail." Kusanagi clears his throat and nods towards the boys sitting around the room. I decide to stop talking. They already were taking the loss pretty tough. As if to save me from the awkward silence, I hear Kusanagi's phone ring. I catch a glimpse of his caller ID right before he answers. "Honestly, does your relationship with that woman ever plan to extend beyond phone calls?" He throws the dish towel at me to try and cover the smirk on my face as he answers, "Hai, Hai Seri-chan. What's up?" I lean on the bar and look around the pub. The entire atmosphere is surprisingly pleasant, despite the smack-down that had just happened. Dewa and Bando are at the counter arguing over who gets the last piece of sushi. I roll my eyes at the thought of someone actually eating that crap. Then I notice Shohei hunched over his phone and fiddling subconsciously with one of the studs in his ear. Then I see Misaki-san is... staring at me. He's giving me a cold stare. Normally when our eyes meet, he breaks the gaze first. But this time it's different. Why is he still so pissed about me leaving? He finally looks up at Kusanagi when we both hear him ask, "What about Fushimi?" I repeat the question in my head as if asking it myself. What about Fushimi? The way he was acting earlier had me thinking he was about to do something stupid. Maybe Seri-chan was calling to say that he had. "Yata- have you been in contact with Fushimi?"

"Are you kidding me? Did he do something?"

"Well, it seems he walked out on Scepter 4 - " That is where I stop listening. I knew it... I'm not sure how I knew, but Fushimi had that look in his eye. I knew he was fed up with his king, but really, betrayal again? I didn't understand it.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Grey King all night. I felt like tossing and turning but I didn't want to wake up Anna. She had a hard enough day as it was. I rolled my head to the side and saw her curled up into a ball. Our fearless king, Anna. I reached forward and stroked her hair. Maybe a drink would help my nerves. I carefully slip out of the bed and tip-toe down the stairs. I can't get my mind off the Grey King from earlier. He was so much stronger than they knew. Munakata fond that out the hard way.

I walk towards the bar and silently reach for the scotch. I notice that I'm mumbling to myself. I don't even concentrate on what I'm saying, but a few recognizable words come out. "Jerk... don't tell me... like I'm some idiot... if only Shiro... now Fushimi..."

"What about Fushimi?" The voice comes from the window seat. I turn so fast I spill the scotch on the counter. "Holy Shit! Yata-san, what the hell... why are you up so late." I pick up a towel and start to clean the mess. Misaki stands and approaches the counter to help, but he fails to look me in the eye. He speaks with his mellow, depressed tone. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes I'm just not tired ok?" We both reach for the spilled bottle of scotch at the same time and our fingers touch. _worry_ We both quickly pull away and the emotion fades. "Sorry," he lets out in a low mumble. "Happens..." I try to stay quiet for a moment so it's not so obvious that I sensed his emotion. Once all the mess is clean I speak up. "Are you worried about something." He glances up at me through his chestnut colored bangs as I add, "Are you worried about Fushimi?" He grunts, "Stop trying to figure me out. I don't give a damn what that monkey does." He walks back to the window to sit but stops when I mutter, "Could've fooled me."

"Eh?"

"You act like you don't care, but I know you're worried about him."

"Yea." He scoffed, "You know all about me, eh Miko? I mean you have only been gone for a year and hardly speak to me now that you're back. But please, go ahead and continue telling me about how I feel."

"That's not fair, Yata! I had a perfectly good reason for leaving, you can't hold that against me forever."

"Why the hell not?"

"Chitose said he left too. So did Eric, Shohei, Bando, even Kusanagi... why are you only giving out on me?"

"Because..."

"What?"

"Because they didn't have a reason to stay!"

"Oh, and I did?" He doesn't answer, "C'mon, Misaki. Tell me. What was so special about me that everyone else could take a break and I couldn't?!"

"A break? Is that what you call it? Ditching us for a year is a break?" Our voices begin to get louder and more hostile, "Mr. Kusanagi says there are no breaks from being Homra, Kimiko."

"No, but there are for some of you, Yata! I mean think about it. When the going gets tough for Yatagarasu he always has Misaki to go running back to with his parents that want him and siblings who love him and a home! Kusanagi has enough money to just vanish if he wanted to and never come back. Shohei, Dewa, Bando, they all had lives before this that they could still return to..., "now I'm shouting and our eyes have locked, "But me? I will _always_ be Kimiko, Yata. And nothing can change that. Kimiko... with the love of her life dead, the man she thought hung the moon slaughtered, the boys she cares for and wants to protect risking their lives every day and all the while having to look over her shoulder making sure Nagare doesn't try to use her power against others?! Yata-san, don't you get it?! I don't need a break from 'being a Homra', Misaki! I need a break from my LIFE!" I slam my hand against the bar causing it to send a rattling echo bouncing off the walls. I pant heavily having lost my breath from shouting. Misaki is quiet. He stands silent before I quietly add, "I thought you of all people would understand. But... I guess I asked too much." I slink out from behind the bar and approach the stairs. As I'm reaching for the hand rail I hear him mutter the single word, "typical."

"What was that?"

"I said, 'Typical.' You're running away again. You won't even stand here and argue with me."

"Running away again?"

"Yea. First you run from your family to Totsuka, then to Homra, then to your boring life for a year and where to next? You can try to tell me all you want that you were running _to_ a better life or some shit like that but you can save it. Because you can't run to something without running from something first. Well don't bother this time. This time, _I'll_ be the one to walk out on _you._ " He kicks his board from the floor and walks to the front door.

 _Kimiko? You're just going to let him go?_

"What else can I do. He doesn't even know who I am. He could never understand why I had to leave."

 _You never opened up to me Kimiko. You didn't have to. I loved you every moment we were together. But not everyone is so trusting. Yata-san especially. *sigh* Kimiko. You think you can just put on this armor of protection to keep those around you safe. But what about those trying to protect you, huh?_

 _"_ You protected me. So did Mikoto-san."

 _So you think that the best way to keep others safe is to just not rely on them anymore? Kimiko-chan... did I not show you how to be a little more open minded than that!? Stop trying to stand on your own two feet all the time. Let someone else be there for you. Even if it's just for me..._

Misaki takes the handle of the door and begins turning the knob. All my thoughts start racing. Say something Kimiko... put a little faith in your clansman again... just say something! "I didn't run away."

"Eh?" He turns to face me. "What?"

"I didn't run from my family." Now I'm looking him square in the eye. "They... they disowned me." Misaki doesn't respond. I walk over to the the bar and sit down. He takes his hand from the door but still stands there, board in hand, listening to me as I continue. "My family was... complicated. They had selected a path for my life that I didn't like. My option was either accept or get out so..." I hear him set his board down and walk towards me. He sits on the stool beside me. We don't look at each other, but he speaks to me saying, "Well, if you had to give up the only life you know to follow your own path... then you're more of a badass than I thought." I grin and let out a single laugh. Glancing over at him I see a familiar grin. One that I have not seen since before Fushimi betrayed us. It's genuine and caring. It's the Misaki I know. "So..." his voice isn't hostile anymore, "You're family was complicated eh?"

"That's as specific as I would like to be right now, Yata."

"Damn, Miko." He just sighs and rolls his eyes. "I thought I was supposed to be the vault of secrets here." I let out another snicker and he is silent before saying, "Sorry I accused you of running away then."

"Before... You said I was the only person with a reason to stay after Mikoto-san died. What did you mean?"

"..."

"C'mon, Misaki. I can't open up to you only for you to decide to shut up now."

"Well, I guess the reason was kinda... selfish."

"Huh?"

"You needed to stay because... because I needed you to."

"You?"

"Hai. I needed you, Kimiko. We had just lost two people who we cared about. I wasn't ready for us to lose each other." Another awkward silence befalls us. Misaki breaks the silence. "Do you know why you're the only girl I'm comfortable around? Why I can open up to you but nobody else?"

"Why?"

"Because _I know_ you, Kimiko. I know exactly who you are. I may not know about your past or your family, but I know enough."

"Enough? Like what?"

"I know that you left last year because who love us too much. You love us too much to see us risk our lives everyday. I know you pledged never to use your power on a Homra because you respect us too much. But I also know that you refuse to put faith in people because every time you do, you lose. And one more thing I know about you that you don't know yourself."

"What's that?"

"You're stronger than you think. Because you put your clan before you... and always will." I look into the big doe eyes of his and grin. I have my Misaki back. My sweet, stubborn Misaki. This whole time we acted like we were angry at each other but truly we were only angry at ourselves.

"Arigato, Misaki-chan." I lean over and kiss the top of his head. "Goodnight..." He just sits there as I walk off. As I reach the base of the steps I hear him ask, "You know what he's up to don't you? Fushimi?"

"I think so."

"He's about to do something stupid, isn't he?"

"...I think so."

 **Stop reading and Watch the next episode of K:Return of Kings**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	10. Rough Night (Kid's Room)

Chapter 10

"SARUHIKO!" Anna's scream causes me to jolt awake. "Anna! Anna! Wake up!" She had been mumbling in her sleep all night, but now she was shaking violently and tossing back and forth with her eyes tightly closed. "Anna! Anna!" She opens her eyes, still shaking from head to toe and looks directly at my brown eyes. Her voice is trembling and quiet. "K - Kimiko-chan?" She lets out a soft cry as she falls forward into my chest. I hold her head to my chest with one hand and wrap my other arm around her, just as Mikoto-san did for me the night Tatara died. I take a deep breath and rest my head on top of hers. "It's alright Anna... I'm here." So many burdens have been laid on such a young kid. When I was her age I didn't have to worry about much at all. But she had seen so much grief. So much loss. And yet she still managed to let herself connect with others, despite the risk of losing them. Why can't I do that?

"The door bursts open and Kusanagi and Yata stand there, both trying to enter at the same time. They don't have panic or fear on their faces. They look perfectly calm, despite their panting from running to Anna's room. Probably because they have gotten used to Anna's nightmares by now, just as I have. Kusanagi manages to push by Misaki and kneels next to the bed. He rests a hand on Anna's shoulder who has finally begun to calm down. "What was it this time, Kimiko?" I glance up at him and mumble, "Fushimi, I think." Misaki looks at me in surprise and whispers to himself, "..Saru?" I nod gently and he looks down at the floor, crossing his arms over his wrinkled black tank top and leaning on the door way, "Why would she have a nightmare about him?" I respond quickly, a bit louder this time from the frustration in my voice. "Why should she have nightmares at all? Why should someone her age have to deal with all this shit? Honestly, I would do anything to stop time just so this kid could have half a childhood at least!" Kusanagi gives me a sharp stare, still keeping his hand on Anna's shoulder. "Miko-chan! That's enough."

"Forgive me..." I sit silently for a moment as Anna falls back asleep in my arms then I whisper in a calmer voice. "When is it going to end, Izumo? With the slates being tampered with... her nightmares are getting worse every night. And every time it's someone new she's screaming for."

"I know..." Kusanagi stands and looks over us. He pinches between his nose and squints his eyes. He repeats. "I know... But Fushimi left the blues in a lurch by abandoning them. Their resources aren't as strong now."

"Tch. Damn Monkey," We turned to look at Misaki who added, "And with those Greens popping up everywhere, their numbers just keep growing."

"But what are they waiting for? They have had the slates for a month now and all we have seen are a handful of incidents with civilians wielding aura's."

"Don't forget three weeks ago, too." I haven't... how could I forget...

* * *

 _3 weeks ago..._

Chitose walked with me from the city market. We had not seen any greens for a week and thought it might be safe to finally go pickup my final paycheck from my old job. Chitose had insisted on going with me, especially after I shared with the boys why I was big target for the green clan. If Nagare was trying to recruit strains, he would probably have his eyes on me. Even though I wasn't one, my powers were unique enough to be a strain's equal. And after what the Grey King had mentioned about my power being almost limitless because of a broken heart... I wasn't to confident about my safety.

Nothing had happend on the way to the market, nor while we were inside. The streets were pretty empty on our way back to Homra. Chitose had been kicking the same pebble for three blocks. "You're real quiet."

"Only because you aren't saying anything to me." I didn't respond. "See? What they hell did I do, Miko-chan? You haven't said more than four words to me since Christmas." The truth was that I was embarrassed. I had felt that familiar warmth that night when Chitose had touched me. I had only felt that with Tatara. What was it about Chitose that made me feel it again? I didn't want to find out. I was too afraid. "I know, Yo, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Yea... I get it." He finally kicked the pebble away and there was awkward silence again. He buried his hands in his pockets. I broke the silence by saying, "So... you like your new place?" He had found a small apartment where his JUNGLE ex-girlfriend couldn't find him and moved in the night before. "It's alright. Can't say I miss sleeping in the lounge at the pub." I gave an empathetic laugh which was quickly cut off when I noticed a group of teenagers running across the street towards us. I muttered aloud, "Is't it a little passed curfew?" As they got closer though, we both noticed they had PDA's in their hands with green screens. "Shit... Kimiko. Run!" I did as he said. Sprinting down the sidewalk I started regretting leaving him behind. I knew he wouldn't have let me help him fight greens considering the bounty on me, but still... I was sick of running. Especially after my talk with Misaki on Christmas night. I heard someone behind me shout, "Got ya!" Before I could even turn around I felt someones arms wrap around my waist and yank me to the ground. I let out a sharp shout and sent an elbow punch backward. I headr a girl shout out in pain. She couldn't have sounded over 15-years-old... and she was trying to kill me! All my self defense skills were coming back to me as I fought off the teen. My confidence was short lived when a strong arm pinned my shoulders as the other wrapped around my neck. I felt adrenaline, excitement... it was like they really were brainwashed into thinking this was a game. "Wait wait!" He exclaimed as the younger girl stood from the pavement with a bloody nose. "Get a picture first. Then we can get points for both intel _and_ a kill."

"I thought we are supposed to recruit this one?!"

"Does it look like she's going to come easily, Sanji?!" The girl lifted her phone to take a picture, "Say cheese!" Before she could even take the photo, Chitose came out of nowhere and issued a side kick, knocking her to the ground motionless. He stood over her and muttered, "Cheese, bitch." He then looked at the one who had his arms around my neck. "Let. her. go." He had a cut on his head and blood was falling down the side of his face. His lip had been cut too, but he stood as if he couldn't feel it. "L-listen, HOMRA, you better stay back... I'll... I'll kill her... I'll do it..." Chitose looked at me and something in my brain clicked. I watched as he sent his fist towards my face, but I dodged it just in time for him to knock the one holding me to the ground. Both the kids were on the pavement, limp and moaning. "Yo... they're so young..." He just took my arm and led me down the dark side of the sidewalk. "What are you - the pub is the other way."

"I'm not taking you there. It's not safe. I heard what she said about recruiting you. That means those green's will eventually try to snag you. And I'm not letting that happen."

"So where exactly are we going?"

"My place. I'll tell Kusanagi you're with me. You'll be safe there I promise." I knew I would be. I could tell by the look on his face that he wouldn't let a fly touch me. "Ok... just one night."

* * *

That was weeks ago... and other than a couple greens getting pictures of me while I was in public, nobody had been able to come as close to me as that night. My boys made sure of it. I look up at Kusanagi again, "I'm sick of waiting on Shiro-san to think of a plan. We need to know what the green's are planning right now!" He looks at Anna then back to me. "Ok Kimiko. I'll call Shiro in the morning."

The next morning I walk down the hall to make sure Kusanagi stuck to his word and called Shiro. As I pass Mikoto-san's door I rub my hand on the door knob. It's just something subtle I do to keep his memory alive. "Kusanagi?" I look in his room and he is texting on the phone. Glancing up he sees me. "Ah, Miko. Morning."

"Well?"

"I have a plan." I nod in relief and notice a card on the table which he must have pulled from his desk. "Who is Kusakabe?" The ID has Kusanagi's picture on it, but a different name? He snatches the card off the desk and puts it in his pocket without taking his eyes off his phone. "That must be one intense text message for you to not even be blinking." He doesn't answer but continues typing. Peeking over his shoulder I see who he is talking to. "S - Seri? Oh, naturally. I should have guessed." He finally finishes and puts his phone away. "Well, Kimiko, you were the one who insisted on mine and Seri's relationship extending passed phone calls."

"Wait, you actually have a date with that woman?" He just grins and walks to his closet. "No way. I'm not buying it. You both are far too insecure to be seen in public together." He searches through his closet and dusts off an old suit. I lean on the doorway and cross my arms. "Insecure? Kimiko-chan when have I ever been insecure with women?" I don't answer, but it's true. I have known him long enough to know that his womanizer act was just a cover. I glance down the hall as the locked door of my old room falls into my vision. "You know..." Kusanigi's voice is closer. I turn and see him standing beside me. He must have seen what I was looking at. "I can unlock it for you. I mean, it has been over a month since you came back to us. Aren't you tired of bunking with Anna?" I shake my head. "No... She's been having those nightmares anyway. I want to be there for her."

"Right... because your room would be so far from hers." His voice was sarcastic, but I don't even bother protesting. We lock eyes with each other, the way a brother and sister do when they are pissed at each other but don't want to have an actual argument. The only thing that breaks the silence is Dewa's voice downstairs, "Oi! Anyone here?" We both start walking down the hall towards the stairs. "So what did Shiro say?"

"There is an event tonight. It's kind of like a gala that the green's are hosting. Shiro told me about it."

"Oooooh I see. So this date isn't an actual date." Kusanagi grumbled at me as we walked down the stair. I had been expecting to see Dewa, but I'm caught off guard when I see Chitose standing beside him. I stop in my tracks as our eyes meet, making Kusanagi swerve left to avoid bumping into me. I don't break my eye contact with him, no matter how hard I'm trying. I just open my mouth and let out a subtle, "Hey..." He shoves his hands in his pockets, which I notice he has started to do a lot around me lately, and responds, "Hey." Kusanagi and Dewa awkward stand by us and glance back and fourth until Dewa speaks up. "Oookkkaaayyyy... So..."

"Right," Kusangi still is looking at me and Chitose suspiciously, "What's up?"

"Yo and I just ran into two encounters with greens and we saw someone wielding a red aura. They set a whole car ablaze by accident."

"To have our powers but not bear our mark. tch. makes me sick..." I finally snap out of it and look at Kusanagi. "It's not their fault Izumo. They don't know the slates are being tampered with."

"I know Kimiko-chan, I know. But what happens when all that power is released. A car today... the city tomorrow. Damn, Shiro better hurry with this plan of his. What about the greens? They attack you boys?"

"A couple did while I was patrolling alone, but as soon as I met up with Yo they all started to avoid us... apparently he intimidates them." That figures. I've never seen a look in Chitose's eyes like the night he defended me against those JUNGLE kids. He looked like he had no fear whatsoever. He was going to kill them if they touched me again. Kusanagi inturrupts my thoughts by saying, "Probably because of the night he saved Kimiko a few weeks ago. Maybe it was a good idea for you two to room together. With this bounty on Kimiko she might be safer spending more time with you, Yo. Think you both might consider rooming together?"

"NO!" We both shout it at the same time. Then we look at each other in surprise as if we are offended the other was so quick to protest. Kusanagi jumps a bit, "Alright! Damn, what happened between you two exactly?" We both say at the same time, "Nothing." Then we shoot frustrated glances to one another but as soon as our eyes meet we look down at the floor. Kusanagi rolls his eyes, "Weirdos... Yo. I have to leave the bar tonight to go to this JUNGLE reception and gala with Seri. I'm going to need someone watching things here. Think I could have you guard the outside? Kimiko is going to stay with Anna and I'll have Kamamoto in here as well." Chitose kept his eyes on the ground and spoke in a deep tone, "Isn't that usually Yata's job?"

"You know he's been patrolling that park at night." Every night before bed Yata would skateboard over to the city park and search the area for what he claimed were "greens." But I knew what he was really up to. He was searching for Fushimi. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about his friend. "Fine... I'll do it." Kusanagi frowns at him, "Please try to contain your enthusiasm." Then Dewa pipes up, "A gala? Don't you think that's a bit on the radar for JUGNLE?"

"They have gotten so big. It's like they don't even need to hide anymore..." I stop paying attention as Chitose walks away from the conversation and onto the front porch. I watch him through the window as he lights a cigarette and stands with his back to the building. It sort of reminded me of how Mikoto would stand out there, doing just that, in order to hide the fact that he was struggling with something emotionally. But if anyone had a reason to be upset... I guess it was him. "Kimiko-chan?"

"Eh?" My focus was now back on Kusanagi and Dewa who had apparently just asked me something. "What?"

"Anna... are you ok staying with her tonight?"

"Oh, yea of course!"

"ok." He looked to the window and saw Chitose. "Are you sure nothing happened with you two?"

"Yea... nothing happened."

* * *

 _3 weeks ago..._

Chitose opened the door as we entered the small, two room apartment. He didn't have much. Just a small kitchenette, a sofa and a coffee table. The lights from the street light up the room more than the lamps did. "Well... I guess I can sleep on the couch if you want to use the bedroom."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm used to sleeping one sofa's. Before I moved in with Tatara I spent a long time couch hopping at other people's places."

"Why is that?" I didn't answer as I took off my coat. He did the same. He grabbed a towel from the sink and wiped the blood from his forehead. "No, Chitose, not like that." I walked to him and reached for the towel. He quickly stepped back as if he was worried I was going to touch him. Why was he so worried about that? He knew I would never use my powers on another HOMRA. And even if I accidentally touched him, what emotions was he trying to hide? "Go sit over there." He stood and watched as I rinsed the towel in the sink with warm water. "Go on, Yo!" He walked to the coffee table and sat on it. I sat across from him on the sofa and gently ran the damp cloth from his forehead down the side of his face until the blood was gone. I wasn't looking directly at him, but I could tell he was looking at me. "There... It's not that bad. Just a scratch. Try to keep it clean."

"Thanks. Who taught you how to take care of stuff like this?"

"Nobody."

"Well you're pretty good at it. You had to have grown up around people that got hurt a lot for you to know what your doing..."

"What's with all these questions? You boys weren't so curious about my past last year."

"Nobody wanted to bother you last year. You were dealing with enough."

"Fine! But what about before Totsuka was killed? You didn't need to ask me millions of questions then."

"Well that was different. I mean, when you were with Totsuka everything just... made sense about you, ya know. It's like you had known each other your whole lives. You didn't need to know each other's pasts or interests or favorite colors because all you needed to know what that you had... each other." I just sat and listened. He was talking like he did the night he was drunk, just a bit more sober now.

"Now that Totsuka's... gone... it's like you are a totally different person. You're this big mysery and we all want to solve it because... because...

"You love me." He stared at me with wide, surprised eyes. "Wh-what?"

"All of you. You boys care about me, and want to protect me. But it's hard to protect someone who you don't really know... right?"

"Oh! Oh, yea! We love you. All of us..." We just sat in silence for a moment. I felt like he had something else he wanted to say but couldn't find the words. Finally he stood and walked towards the bedroom. The look on his face was one of defeat as if he had given up trying to figure me out. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, shorty." He was almost to the door when I blurted out, "Green!" He turned with a worried look on his face. He glanced at the windows and the door with his fists clenched. "What?!" I shook my head, "No... no... not a green clansman. We're safe." His reaction made me smile a bit. "Oh." he let his fists out. I continued to finish my random statement. "Green. It's my favorite color." He shrugged his shoulder. "No duh, Miko. You wear it all the time. I mean you look like a freaking Christmas card when your aura is showing."

"Do you want to know about me or not?"

"Sorry..." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Go on."

"I, um... I don't like fish."

"C'mon, Kimiko. This is little stuff."

"Since when was little stuff not important?" I crossed my arms and leaned back on the couch impatiently. The familiar sass returned to my voice, "You want to get serious? Fine! I don't like when you're drunk." His eyes widened. "You... you _did_ speak with me that night? The night I drank too much?"

"...Hai."

"W- what did I say to you?" His face was covered in embarrassment. I lift a finger and point at it. "Ya see? This is why I don't open up to others? Because it always ends up with someones face looking like that."

"It doesn't have to, Kimiko!"

"Look. I haven't opened up to someone like this... ever. It's hard. When I was a kid, everyone knew who I was because my family was pretty well known. When I left home I never stayed somewhere long enough to really have friends and when I met Tatara we just... understood each other. I'm not used to just sharing who I am."

"Well that was a start." He walked across the room and sat beside me on the couch. "I'll tell you some things about myself to help you, ok?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I like the color red, but a burnt king of red. Like almost brown. It just feels homie, ya know."

"Yea." I took a breath and thought up something new about myself. "I finished high school at 17."

"I'm actually really good with computers."

"I come from a big family."

"So do I."

"I don't talk to them anymore."

"i don't either."

"I don't like when people make promises they don't intend to keep."

"Unfortunately, I make far too many of those."

"That's not true. You keep your promises."

"Only with my clansmen. Let's see... I was in a long-term relationship once before joining HOMRA. It ended in a pretty terrible breakup though."

"I've been engaged."

"For real?"

"Yea..." I glance at his surprised face. "It wasn't my idea though. It was more of a business arrangement for my family."

"Who exactly is your family, Kimiko?" I didn't answer. That was one question I never would answer. My silence seemed to piss Chitose off because he grunted with impatience. "I give up, Kimiko... I think I'm actually getting close with you. Becoming a true partner, a trusted partner, and then you put up those damn walls of yours again. What do I have to do for you to understand that you can trust your clansman?"

"Why does it offend you so much? Why do you care if you know my past or not? Everyone else is ok not knowing. Why is it so important to you."

"Because I WANT you, Damn it! But because Tatara was my clansman I can't take you. It would be dishonorable to him. So the only way I feel I can have you is by knowing who you are. I want to know everything about you. I want to know what you like or dislike. I want to know who your family was or is because it will get me closer to you. It might even help me protect you! But at the same time I feel the person I need to protect you from the most..." He put his face in his hands and ranhis fingers through his light brown hair, "... is me." He didn't say anything else. We just sat alone and the only sounds were the cars passing the window on the street below. He kept his face hidden, but I heard him whisper to himself, "Totsuka, forgive me."

* * *

"Morning..." Kusanagi stands at the bar dusting glasses. That tells me last night didn't go very well. Anna follows behind me. Kusanagi looks at her tired eyes, then to me as if to ask how she slept. I just shake my head at him as she walks to the seat by the window. He sets down the glass he is dusting and looks at me seriously. "Kimiko. There's something I need to tell you... _before_ Yata gets here." Misaki? Did something happen last night that had something to do with him? Then it occurs to me, he must have information about Saruhiko. "Fushimi?" He nods. "He attacked Seri-chan and I last night."

"Why? Because of what happened on Christmas?" Anna's soft voice speaks up. "He's a green clansman now. I dreamed about it the other night."

"What? Izumo, is it true?"

"He ranked up to J last night after interfering with mine and Seri's plans."

"My God... Saruhiko. I knew he was going to do something stupid, but this?" The sound of the door opening causes us all to look in that direction. "Misaki..." From the looks of it he had been out all night on patrol. He had dark circles under his eyes. Him and Rikio walk in together. "Morning. What's with the long faces?" Kusanagi glances at me through his shades. We use a variety of looks and eyebrow raises to argue silently over who has to tell Misaki the news. Everyone stars at us before I roll my eyes in defeat. "Sit down Misaki." He leans his board on the bar and sits on one of the stools. I take a deep breath and mutter, "We found out where Saru is." His eyes widen as if they are demanding more of an explanation but he keeps his voice as calm and uncaring as he can, "Tch. About damn time. So where is the monkey?" I look at Kusanagi and he nods. Turning back to Yata I say, "With JUNGLE."

"W - What?! And the blues are doing nothing about it? How did the idiot manage to get himself captured by pansies like them anyway!?"

"No. No, Misaki. Fushimi is _with_ the Green Clan." He just stares at me emotionless. "Misaki? Do you understand what I'm saying? Misa-" He slams his fist so hard on the counter it causes one of Kusanagi's glasses to hit the ground and shatter. I am a bit surprised when Izumo fails to scold him about it. At this point though, he probably doesn't care anymore.

 _Saruhiko... I knew you were going to do something stupid, but this? What have you gotten yourself into._ I can't bear to hear Yata's shouting anymore. "I need some air." I circle the counter and walk out the front door. Sitting on the front steps I stare at the pavement. "How much longer can we keep this up, Tatara?"

 _Oh. So you're talking to me again?_

"Don't patronize me."

 _I'm not, love. I'm just disappointed. Why is it you only talk to me lately when you need strength._

"Because you _are_ my strength."

 _Why? Because I knew the right time to slip my hand into yours? Because my embrace always lifted your spirit? Miko, you can get that support from others. You just have to let them in._

"I tried that a few weeks ago and it didn't go so well."

 _... He cares for you._

"Totsuka. Please don't. I don't want to talk about it." I rub my head with my hands. Suddenly two black tennis shoes set in front of me on the pavement. "Hey shorty." I don't even look up at him. "Yo. I thought you went home already."

"I did. I forgot my cigarettes." I watched his feet as they began to step by me. "You might not want to go in there right now. Yata's fuming." He sat on the step beside me, hands in his jacket's pockets and a good distance from me. "Right. Fushimi... Kusanagi told me last night when he got back. Sorry to hear it."

"..."

"About last night, Kimiko. I'm sorry I stayed outside all night."

"Why? It was your job to patrol the outside of the building right? You were just doing your job." I shuffled my feet. Neither of us had looked at the other yet. Chitose let out a sigh, "Still. I've been kinda cold to you lately. It wasn't until Kusanagi mentioned it yesterday morning that I noticed. I'm Sor-"

"Don't say it. Sorry mean's you've failed someone, doesn't it? You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I'm sure I have been avoiding you just as much." I instantly regretted the way I said that. Chitose just stood. "Right, well I'll let you get back to it then." He went into the bar. As I heard the door close behind me I wished Tatara were with me. And yet I was having trouble picturing his face. Why is it some day's he is so clear to me and other's he's like a dream?

STOP: Watch K Return of Kings episode 10 before reading on!

 **Don't forget to write a review so I know if you are reading! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter.**


	11. Cut to Blue (Keystone)

**Chapter 11**

 **Not a lot in this chapter because I have finals and nothing much happens with HOMRA in the episode. But Kimiko has started to open up. She is still having trouble letting go of Tatara. But she has a couple breakthrough moments with a couple people this chapter. Still, we don't know what** ** _else_** **happened the night she stayed at Chitose's. Stay tuned and don't forget to REVIEW!**

We sit quietly as Kusanagi explains everything to us. I'm laying on the couch by the window next to Misaki. My feet are crossed and propped up on his knee. He also has slunk back into the sofa. We felt so defeated, and yet… it wasn't our king who had been demoted. How could the Prime Minister do that to Munakata? "So…" I don't look at Kusanagi, but instead I stare across at my sneakers. "Even the government is blind, nobody can see that JUNGLE is corrupt, power hungry, egotistic-" Yata cuts me off as his own thought occurs to him. "Is that why Saruhiko jumped a sinking ship and betrayed everyone… to join the greens?" I mutter to myself, "That's not why…" but thankfully nobody hears it. The truth is… I had seen Fushimi. A few weeks before this, about a week after he had gone missing."

Weeks ago

I was supposed to patrol with Chitose that Friday. However, he had conveniently called Kusanagi saying he was sick. It was only two days after I had spent the night at his place. Nobody knew what had happened that night. They only knew I had stayed at his house because we were attacked by greens and needed a place to hide, but we both kept everything else a secret. However, people seemed to notice the tension between us. How could we talk about what was said that night? How could we talk about what had happened between us? I didn't even know the answers to some of the questions.

It was starting to get dark as I walked through the park. I had missed it. The trees and the flowers, but something new caught my eye. It was a slender guy in a dark coat walking through the path. "Fushimi?" It was him! "Fushimi!" I called out to him but he didn't even turn his head. I ran towards him, "Fushimi?! Hey, don't ignore me." As I reached him, I grabbed his arm and spun him around. "What are you doing here? We've been looking everywhere for you?" He didn't respond at first and I repeated, "Fushimi? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for me, eh? I don't recall it being the priority of the red clan to go looking for an old traitor." I let go of his arm and frowned. "I wish you would stop calling yourself that, Saruhiko…" He raised a cocky eyebrow. "Oh, why? Because you left HOMRA too and don't want to fall into the same category as me?" Every word of his was like one of his knives slowly pecking at my core. "No… because everyone needs to get over that. Holding a grudge is the most self-destructive thing you can do."

"So is being in love with someone who's dead." I started to see less and less of Fushimi and more of the soul-less pervert that had taken over his body. I stood still trying to think up a way to respond without allowing harsh words to escape my mouth but he kept talking instead. "Besides, Even the Captain said I'm used to being a traitor, so why change who you are." He allowed a sarcastic grin to spread across his face. I looked surprised. I knew Munakata had been a bit cruel to Fushimi lately, but to say something like that… "Damn. He said that to you?" Fushimi adjusted his glasses. "Whatever. I've learned to not care about what people say. Those who do spend too much time worrying about reputations and those change every day." He didn't mean that. He looked me up and down a final time and pulled something from his pocket. I flinched a bit and tightened my fists as he withdrew a knife. "Easy, Mrs. Totsuka. I'm not going to pick a fight with you and your broken aura." He spun the knife until the handle faced me. "Take it. There's a new green in this area stirring up all kinds of trouble… you might need it." I took it and looked up to say thank you, but didn't. For instead of seeing a concerned look, I saw his crooked grin. It was as if he found what he had just said… ironic. "O- Ok… Will do." He then pulled out his phone for something and walked away from me. I glanced down at the knife and examined it… "Fushimi!" He turned and looked back at my concerned face. "Just… don't do anything stupid, ok?" He didn't say anything but he let out that snickering giggle of his through his teeth which told me… too late.

I haven't told anyone about that night. I didn't think it would have made a difference anyway. Also I didn't care to hear a lecture from Kusanagi about how I shouldn't patrol on my own. My feet slink off of Misaki's knee as he stands. "I'm going to patrol the area again…" He grabs his board and sulkingly walks outside. I hear Kusanagi from the counter. "Go with him, Kimiko. I don't like it when he's like this…" I stand with a nod, "Ok, sure." Anna's face hasn't moved from the counter. It breaks my heart to think of the burden's she is carrying. I untie my red flannel from around my waist and put it on over my tank as I walk to the door. As soon as I push through it I ram into someone on the other side. "Oh crap, are you ok?" Looking to see who I had run into, I notice it's Chitose and Shohei. "H – hey…" Chitose mutters at me. "Um. Hi…"

"I.. I like your shirt. Never seen ya in red before." I'm suddenly very aware that we both are wearing red fleece. Shohei laughs while holding his nose. "Heh… yea you look like a couple." I try to ignore his comment and look at him. "Is your nose ok?" He shrugs, "It's fine. What kind of baby would I look like if I let walking into a door be painful?"

"Aw, right when I was going to offer kissing it to make it all better." His face turns bright red. I always thought his crush on me was pretty cute. So did Totsuka, hence the reason why he allowed him to flirt with me. Shohei waves his hands to try and come up with something to say, "Wait… well… I wouldn't say it is the most painful thing but it's not the least either!" I giggle as his voice gets more high pitched. The door closes behind us and I see Chitose has gotten sick of the conversation and gone inside. Shohei squinted his eyes in confusion. "Huh… he sure got moody real fast. Did something happen between you two?"

"NO! Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Damn. Sorry!"

"No… don't be. It's ok." I pat the brim of his hat down over his eyes. "I need to go catch up with Misaki. I'll see you later." He pushes the brim back up with one finger revealing the cunning look on his eye. "And maybe then we can talk about that kiss?" I just grin and roll my eyes, "Raincheck…" He goes in and I run down the streets to try and catch up with Misaki. "Hey! Slow down." He puts his foot on the ground to stop himself and I catch up. He examines me. "You don't look as out of breath as usual."

"Really? I guess my training is paying off." He nods. I had been running every morning with Kosuke and sharpening my self-defense skills every night after patrol with Rikio. After spending almost two months back at HOMRA, it was becoming more and more like I never was rusty at all. Even my power came easier these days. But if I held onto someone for too long, my Aura would overtake me. Misaki lets out a huff. "These damn greens are a real pain in the ass."

"All the greens, or just Fushimi?" He shoots me a sideways glance. "All of 'em. I'm sick of their shit. Why can't they just come and face us instead of hiding like a bunch of cowards."

"Yea… hiding, and yet they pop up everywhere." I look at his face and see that I'm just making things worse. My phone rings. It's Yo. I quickly send the call to voicemail and Misaki sees. "What the hell happened between you two?"

"Ugh, Nothing!" The phone dings in my pocket and I pull it out to see that Chitose has texted me four words. "Please, talk to me." I don't get it. Earlier he only said one sentence to me in passing, now he wants to chat? I just respond, "busy." And put the phone away. Misaki is silent like he's trying to figure out what is going on by examining my face. I have to change the subject. But to what? JUNGLE? Misaki was depressed enough. I glance down at his board and get an idea. I set my left foot on the back of the board and kick off with my right. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"C'mon. You promised you would teach me some tricks right."

"Get off, you're going to break your neck." I pick up my speed and make wobbly circles around him.

"Oh, you just know you're too slow to catch me with those short legs."

"Ok. Now you're getting it…" I laugh as I kick faster down the street.

 _You know… you probably are going to hurt yourself._

"You're just sore because when you tried this you faceplanted."

 _I remember. You were sitting with Yo on the curb watching when I fell. Your face was so adorable with that look of worry._

"Chitose just laughed at you…"

 _If I recall, I laughed at myself._

"Yea…" I almost lose my balance and hear Misaki's yell behind me as he sees me stagger. "Careful, Miko!"

"I'm fine, Yata!"

 _Did you get distracted? Did I say something? I shouldn't be here._

 _"_ No! Tatara please don't go. Please stay with me."

 _Heh, How long do you plan to keep me in your pocket for, my sweet Kimiko? Or are you ever going to let me go?_

"…Never."

"KIMIKO WATCH OUT!" I see that I'm approaching a telephone pole quickly. I try tilting the board to the side, but it causes it to roll in front of Misaki who I crash into. With a couple of thuds we topple onto the pavement. I groan as I lay on my back with Misaki on top of me. He places his hands on the pavement and pushes himself up. I see his worried look. "Are you ok?" I guess my plan to cheer him up backfired. But the concerned look on his face certainly cheers me up. It's so genuine. He had been walking around with a furrowed brow ever since Fushimi left SCEPTER 4 on Christmas Eve. I just sling my arms around his neck and pull him back down into a hug. "K- Kimiko?"

"I'm fine, Misaki." I let out a gentle laugh. "I'm not much better than Totsuka at skateboarding, huh?" He pulls out of my hug and stands with a grin. Then he offers me his sleeve. That's a little trick the boys had worked out. Because my power wasn't as stable as it used to be, they offer me their sleeves instead of their hands to keep me from having to use my gift. With one heave he pulls my up with his arm and then kicks his board into his hand. "You were doing pretty good for a minute there. You just have to practice." Suddenly a familiar laugh came from the sidewalk. "How quaint. Instead of patrolling you decide to do skateboard tricks. You must be very proud." We simultaneously turn. "Munaktata?"

"What are you doing in our territory, blue?"

"Easy, Misaki." I place my hand on his shoulder and look back to Reisi. "Izumo told us what happened. I'm sorry to hear that the prime minister demoted you."

"Hm." He tilts his head to adjust his glasses then slips his hands back to his coat pockets. "And yet you hardly appear to disagree with his decision." Misaki pipes up. "Yea! Maybe that's because you waste HOMRA's time with your petty protocol!"

"Yata…" I glance at him, "Go patrol the park. I'll catch up with you."

"But, Kimiko." He looks concerned again. But there is something else in his expression. It's like he's a kid being sent to his room after doing nothing wrong. "Go on. I trust you to do it alone." He gives an untrusting glare to Munakata, slams his board on the ground and rolls away on it. I fiddle with the ring on my finger before slipping my hands into my back pockets. I notice what side of the street he came from. It appears as if he had just left the bar. "Did… Did you just come from Homra?" He ignores my question and watches Misaki as he vanishes around the corner. "Your vanguard still appears to be sore at me."

"Heh, don't take it personally. He never liked you to begin with." We both grin at each other and Munakata's glasses flash in the sunlight as he looks to me. "And what about you? Are you still mad at me?" Of course I was. If he hadn't called for a confrontation with HOMRA last year, I would have been with Tatara when he was shot. I could have saved him… or died with him. Then Mikoto-san. I let out a shrug to hide the fact that he is intimidating me. "Clansmen can be a bit irrational when we defend our clan or our king. As for me, I try not to hold grudges."

"It doesn't matter anyhow. Once the silver king destroys the slates, we won't have a need for kings or clansmen."

"Destroys the slates? What are you talking about? That was his life's work, he wouldn't destroy them." Munakata's eyes leave the blue sky and land on me. "Wouldn't he?" He mutters it without so much as the lift of an eyebrow. After adjusting his glasses gently he speaks in a low, apathetic tone, "They've caused nothing but destruction and death. It is only expected that he would go to such measures."

"Who told you this!?"

"I don't see why you are getting so worked up. Isn't it the slates that cause you to be cursed with the gift Mikoto bestowed on you a few years ago?" I take a subtle step back as if his words are the same as bullets. The left corner of his mouth lifts, "Did you think your gift was that much of a secret, Kimiko-san? It's the business of Scepter 4 to know the strengths of other clans."

"You mean the threats…" He nods. "Yes, that too. Nevertheless. Haven't you missed the ability to shake a hand…" he steps forward, "To hug another," another step forward, "To caress someone without their emotions pelting every fiber of your being until you can't even distinguish yourself from the other person?" His face is millimeters from mine and I am staring straight into his eyes as if those crystal clear glasses are not even there. I hesitate before answering. "No…" His hardened face softens a bit at my answer. I repeat, "No, Munakata. I haven't. Because suddenly I realized that all those things you said… I can still do them. I'm the only thing standing in the way, not some gift from my king. And that is exactly what it is, a gift. It can be a burden sometimes. But it still does good. You should know that. Your sword is the same. It's a heavy burden to bear, but it's part of you. And you can't just run away from it." What am I saying? Do I actually like my gift? Perhaps it's not the curse I thought it to be. Munakata takes a step back from me and examines my face, as if contemplating our conversation. I notice something. There is a look in his eye that is familiar to me.

"You've heard him haven't you? Mikoto-san?" As I say that, the blue king's face doesn't change, but the look in his eyes looks slightly surprised. He doesn't respond so I take the liberty of explaining myself. "I don't always have to touch someone to know what is going on inside of them, Reisi. That look in your eye. I've seen it plenty of times in the mirror. It's not quite guilt. It's not really grief. But it also isn't doubt or ignorance. It's the look of someone who wants to have just one more conversation with somebody they've lost… so they imagine it in their head."

"I wouldn't be so quick to boast of your abilities of discernment, red clansman. Don't assume you know me just because we share the same loss."

"But it's more than that, Munakata. You cared about him, too. You both were always at each other's throats… but you only stand up to the people you care about. Right? That rivalry between the both of you might have fooled some people, but I knew Mikoto Suoh too well. He knew you better than you know yourself. He always had your back, even when it didn't seem like it. And you know he would not want you to run away from this… so why the hell are you?"

"Interesting accusations from a girl who spent the last year in isolation from her clan. Do you really think Suoh would have been proud of that?"

"I know he wouldn't have been." His face shifts a bit as if he expected me to respond more defensively. I take a breath, having gotten tense during our talk, and continue. "You and I, even Fushimi, we all have something in common. We run from a problem and try to validate it with a bunch of reasons we created ourselves. Reasons we use to convince ourselves that we are doing what is best. But honestly, the only reasons that matter are the ones that convince us to stay. The selfless reasons. Don't make the mistake I made, Reisi. Don't turn your back on people who have shown you nothing but loyalty."

"Heh…" He rolled his eyes and looked away, "And what of Suoh? Didn't _he_ abandon all of you by taking the easy way out and letting his sword fall?"

"You're not Mikoto." His eyes widen and his face adjusts into a face that makes me think he has heard that statement before. He adjusts his glasses and turns on his heel to leave. I watch him take a couple of steps before something occurs to me and I choose to say it aloud. "Weird…"

"Hm?"

"I used to wonder… When I speak to Tatara in my head, it's just my imagination. I'm just having a conversation with myself, essentially. But then I thought, what is it that makes me imagine his side of the chat? And… I guess I just imagine what he _would_ say if he was here." Then I look up from the pavement and back to Munakata who has stopped to face me. "So… maybe I'm not having a conversation with myself after all." The blue kind doesn't respond, but I can tell from the look in his eyes that he is thinking over what I just said. He gives a very slight nod of his head and turns away once again, this time leaving slower. Mikoto… King… He's not like you. But maybe he's trying to be. And therein lies the problem.

 **Stop and Watch K: Return of Kings episode 11**


	12. Open Doors (Kali-yuga)

**Sorry this took so long! I was without a computer or internet for almost a week so I wrote sections of chapters on the note app of my iphone. Now I'm home for the holidays and my family will not give me five minutes to myself! I still love 'em though! That being said I am very sorry for the wait and I have watched episode 12 so that chapter will be coming this week as well. Hopefully before Christmas! Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, write a review just so I know if people are actually reading this. Even if it's just a smiley face. Thanks a million - CC**

 **Chapter** **12**

"Misaki?! YATA! Damn... where is that kid." I walk through the park but there is no sign of him. I start to get worried. "Maybe I should just call him." As I pull the phone from my pocket I see Chitose trying to call me. "I guess I can only ignore his calls so many times." With a sigh I reluctantly answer, "Yo, hey."

"Kimiko. I got worried. You weren't answering."

"I'm busy on patrol. Besides you didn't seem to eager to chat with me earlier."

"I know. That's why I called. I'm sorry. I just... didn't know how to act."

" _You_ didn't know? How do you think I feel? I've seen how you keep your hands in your pockets all the time now. It's like you are terrified to come near me because you're worried we might accidentally touch... and heaven forbid you try _telling_ me what you're feeling."

"It's not like that, Kimiko."

"No, I know how it is. You give me advice about opening up to people, and then we..." I grit my teeth in frustration and force myself to go on. "Now you want to give me the cold shoulder?"

"Kimiko. I'm sorry."

"...I hate that word." Then I hang up the phone. I stand alone in the park with my cellphone hanging loosely from my fingertips. I regret yelling at him, but I'm so conflicted. Cherry blossoms fall into my hair as the wind blows them from the trees. The silence is broken when I hear a voice behind me. "Damn. What exactly did you guys do?"

"Yata-san!" I spin around so fast I almost fall. "Where did you go?"

"Munakata. I ran into him as I was leaving the park and..."

"and?"

"And he told me what's going on with Fushimi."

"What? That he's not really a Green?" Misaki's eyes widen with suprise. "H-how did you-"

"I know a lot more than you boys give me credit for. It's woman's intuition. I know Fushimi. It's not that you don't know him it's just... I had a feeling about this."

"Tch. Yea... well, it sounds like he's in real trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Yata rolls his skateboard back and forth under his foot as he stares at the ground. He is lost in thought - worried thought. "Misaki?" He glances up at me through his chestnut bangs and says, "Munakata seems to think... he's going to get himself killed." I too look down at the pavement for a moment while I contemplate what he just said. I put my hand in my pocket and feel until my fingers touch the knife Fushimi had given me almost a month ago. Without looking up I mutter, "Well, we can't have that. Can we?" I then look up at Yata who is avoiding eye contact with me, "C'mon, Misaki. Let's go tell Anna."

We walk quickly through the streets of the city and I hear my phone ring. I don't even bother looking at it. Misaki, who is skating beside me, looks at me and asks, "Is that Yo-san?"

"Probably."

"You gunna answer or what?"

"Nope. He can take a lesson from me and keep whatever he has to say to himself." Misaki bites his lip with impatience and quickly kicks his skateboard in front of me and we halt on the street. "Out with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Save it. Tell me what happened between you two?"

"Misaki-"

"Miko, everyone has noticed it. Ever since the night you two were attacked by those greens you both wont even look at each other. Now what happened? Did he hurt you?! If that bastard touched you I'll-"

"Yata, no. It's not like that..."

"What is it then?" I look around trying to find something I can change the subject to. Then Yata's voice changes to a soft tone. "Do you not trust me or something?"

"What?! Misaki, of all the people in the world you are the one I trust the most." That doesn't sound convincing from someone who refuses to explain why she was upset.

 _Are you ashamed, Kimiko?_

"Yes."

 _Do you think Yata will think less of you?_

"I don't know... maybe."

 _My sweet, Kimiko. You just spent a year in hiding. You keep everything to yourself and the few things you open up about you are embarrased to share. Aren't you tired, Kimiko? Aren't you tired of being the only person who you trust?_

I take a deep, reluctant breath and begin to explain. "That night... we had gone back to Yo's apartment." I tell him about us sharing our secrets with each other, me taking care of his injury, and... finally... I reveal what happened that night that made things between Yo and I so awkward.

I had been laying on the couch for almost an hour and couldn't manage to get comfortable. I was just so cold and distracted. I just wanted to go to sleep so I could stop thinking about everything Yo had said. I realized there was a draft coming from one of his crooked windows so I went to fix it, but the thing wouldn't budge. The more I messed with the window, the more frustrated I got. It just kept pounding on it and I realized I was shaking. I don't know if it was from frustration or the cold or something else, but I was. Then, for some reason, I stopped. The cold was gone. I was... warm. So warm. That's when I heard his voice behind me say, "Sorry, I forgot that damn thing was broken."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." His warm hands were on my shoulders, "You need to sleep. Come here." He slid his hand down my arm and pulled at my palm. He walked me into the bedroom and towards his unmade bed. "It's not the most comfortable thing, but it's warmer."

"Thank you." I glanced at him to realize he wouldn't look at me in the eye. He was embarrassed about earlier. There were still signs of blushing in his face. I lay on the bed and he throws the blanket over me. He was a lot more gentle then I had known him to be. Yo Chitose had a tough outer shell. He tried to be so apathetic, acting like he didn't care who you were or what happened to you. The only people he did care about was our clan. He was a HOMRA. A true HOMRA. Even though he would sometimes show his cowardly side, I always knew it was because he was just lacking confidence in himself. Was that why he was being so quiet now? Was he confident about our friendship enough to share how he felt, only for me to say nothing. Damn, I'm an idiot. I glance up at his light brown eyes peeking through his brown hair. His face was gentler than I remembered. I couldn't do this though. I loved Totsuka. If I let myself fall for someone else, wouldn't that mean I was letting him go... forever? Yo stepped away from the bed without saying goodnight and I instantly felt the warmth drift. As a cold chill came over me, I let my hand slip out from the blanket and grab Yo's wrist. He looked back with apathetic, tired eyes as I whispered to him, "S- stay... please." He stood still for a moment, just looking at me. At first I felt like an idiot, but I saw his eyes. He looked confused, then he looked at my hand around his wrist. It was almost as if he knew I could feel his warmth. Maybe he could feel it too. He didn't say anything, but he kept his eyes on me. He laid next to me on his side and faced me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer. It was like I was sleeping by a warm fire. I instantly relaxed as he held me there. Neither of us budge from that position. I had not felt an embrace like that in a long time. I didn't know how to explain it, but the only thing that managed to escape my lips was, "Just don't get any ideas." When I woke up the next morning, he had already left for patrol.

"That's when he started acting strange about me. He had finally confessed how he felt... and that night just made it worse, I'm afraid." Yata stands silently in awe from my story. His mouth has slightly fallen open but he was struggling with what to say. "Go on, Misaki. Tell me I'm an idiot. Tell me I'm taking advantage of him or that I was stupid to open up to him... I already know all of it is true."

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Yo. Do you like him back?"

"I... I don't know..."

"But you said his touch gives you the same feeling Totsuka's did."

"Well it's not exactly the same."

"But it's the closest thing to it?"

"I don't know, Yata-san! I don't know! Why do you insist on me always having to explain things? Why do you ask so many damn questions that I don't have the answers to?!"

"..." I feel bad about my outburst. For a moment I'm worried that I've upset him, but his face makes it appear that he is thinking about something. He then looks me in the eye. "Last year... the day Totsuka was killed... we were on patrol, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"I was pretty conflicted about all kinds of shit back then. Maybe I still am, I don't know... but you offered me your hand. Do you remember what you said?"

"Yea." I nod. "I said I could help you understand."

"That's right. HOMRA can help you too. But we don't have the ability to know how the other person feels with just a touch. So you _have_ to tell us what is going on in that head of yours. Otherwise, we can't help you. So... are you gonna cut out this selfless, keep-shit-to-yourself crap?" I grin at him. "I'll try, Misaki. I promise."

"Ok." He nods in approval. "Well then... thank you."

 _Thank You..._

"Now then..." He pushes off on his board and we continue to rapidly return to HOMRA. He is about to finish his sentence when a large red beam of an aura hits a tree beside us. "Mother of... what the hell?" We both turn and see a scared woman in business attire staring at us. She is shaking and clutching her hand. We then notice people around her in the city center are also panicking as they begin to wield aura's of different colors. "Yata-san! Look!" I tug on his sleeve and point to a beam of light shooting towards the sky. We haven't seen anything like this since the day Mikoto died. "It's the slates. They are starting to release all of the power."

"Which means the whole world is about to have power they cant control."

"Let's get to Anna. Fast!"

* * *

"So he's actually going to do it? Shiro-san is going to destroy the slates?" Yata and I are standing in front of Anna who slowly nods her head. "Anna," I whisper her name and she glances up at me, "Are you sure about this? Do you have any idea the affect that destroying the slates could have on you?"

"Yes." She gives me an innocent smile. "It's alright, Kimiko." She then notices my shirt. "I like it when you wear red." I grin at her casual comment. The world is going to hell and our king still manages to remain calm. Misaki picks up his skateboard and stands as tall as he can. "Alright, Anna. Tell me what to do! What is our plan?" I look at the counter expecting to see Kusanagi, but he isn't there. Every glass in the bar is polished and put away. As Anna and Misaki continue to talk I look at Shohei who is sitting on the counter. He must have seen me looking around the bar and understood who I was looking for because he nods his head towards the stairs. I grin to thank him and walk upstairs. As I approach his room I pass Mikoto-san's room. As usual, I rub the doorknob to honor his memory. To my suprise the door cracks open. The smell of ash and cigarette smoke emits from it as I gently open the door further. My eyes adjust to the darkness as I peek in the room. I would say it hasn't changed a bit, but to be honest I never really paid attention to Mikoto-san's room. He was hardly ever in it... except for when he was in a bad mood. The walls are still singed in some areas from where his aura would blast during his nightmares. Nightmares... just like Anna's. "Izumo?" He's slouching in one of the armchairs in the corner. His lighter is loosely hanging from his fingertips as he flips the lid open and closed repeatedly. He doesn't say anything to me as I walk in. His head is pressed in his hand and his glasses are in his lap. "Izumo." I repeat and he lifts his head and looks at me. "Ah. Kimiko-chan." His eyes look so tired. I know why. It's like he has been carrying the weight of the clan on his shoulders for too long. "What are you doing in here?" He tilts his head back and leans more into the chair. "I come in here to think sometimes."

"Doesn't it depress you?"

"A bit. But it's better than pretending he's still here only to remember he isn't."

"Oh..." He looks at me and thinks about what he just said. "Oh. I'm sorry, Kimiko."

"Don't be. You're right. I'm an idiot for avoiding the truth. He's gone. They both are."

"You're not an idiot..."

"I wish I could be like you sometimes." His face looks surprised. "Really? I thought I piss you off."

"You do, Izumo! But still, you never show weakness around the clan. You are strong for everyone else." I smirk and walk over to him. I sit on the arm of the chair and pick up his glasses. I stare at my reflection in them. "So, what made you come in here? What is it that you have to think about?"

"Seri. I just got a message from her. She resigned from SCEPTER 4."

"What?" I sit up straight and look in surprise. "How does one resign from their clan, exactly?" As soon as those words leave my mouth I realize that is what I had tried to do for a year. Kusanagi doesn't notice though and replies by muttering, "Not the clan. Just the position of lieutenant. She's going to help Munakata however she can. I just hope Shiro's plan works." Shiro's plan? That must be what Anna is talking to the boys about downstairs. I see something more in Kusanagi's face. He's exhausted. "What else is it, Izumo? What's on your mind?"

"Everything. Anna, if she will be able to survive this. Munakata, if his sword is going to last. Yashiro. Fushimi." As he speaks I put on his glasses and tilt my head at him. "I get it. You feel like you have to share their burdens?"

"Hai." He closes his eyes again with a nod, "You could say that."

"Yea, well, that's why I didn't bother opening up to people. They have their own problems to worry about."

"D _idn't?"_ He lifts his head and looks at me. "You mean to tell me that our Kimiko, the vault of secrets, has decided to open up after all these years?" I just shrug and he pulls his glasses off of me. "I'm glad, Kimiko. I miss you."

"I know. You already told me you missed me."

"I don't mean just last year. I still miss you. You changed the day Totsuka died. You always kept to yourself, but after that day you bottled up even more. I miss our Kimiko." I just stare at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then I whisper, "I don't even know who Kimiko is anymore." I'm willing to find out though. Misaki said he would help me. I now Chitose would be willing as well, but I couldn't open up to him anymore. I didn't know why though, but I couldn't let myself fall for him. Kusanagi took a deep breath to lighten the mood and spoke up. "Well," he hummed as he stood and pulled something out of his pocket, "Maybe this will help." He tossed something small to me and I caught it with one hand. He then slipped his glasses back on and patted my shoulder. "Doors are interesting. They just hide what is on the other side. Just because they are closed, we forget about what's on the other side. The mind is the same way. Just because a person chooses not to open up to others... doesn't mean their problems aren't still there." I roll my eyes, although I agree with him and look up. "Ok. _Now_ you're pissing me off again."

"Because you know I'm right?"

"Yes. Because I know you're right." His hand slides off my shoulder and he walks out of the room. I stay seated for a moment and carefully open my hand. A small silver key is resting in the palm of my hand. The key to my room.

It is at least fifteen minutes before I walk out of Mikoto's room and close the door behind me. I had just sat and stared at the key for a while without moving. I walk to the door and slide the key into the lock. I lean into the door as if to open it but go limp for a moment and rest my head on the door. I close my eyes and imagine Tatara standing there with me, his hand on the doorknob with mine and his whisper echoing through my ear.

 _Together?_

I nod and turn the knob. The door opens without a single creak. The air inside feels like it hasn't been tainted with breath in a year. The light from outside peeks through the curtains. I take one step inside and as soon as my feet cross the threshold I am met with an overwhelming feeling. I reach for the dresser and clutch the edge of it to keep myself from melting into a puddle on the floor. Everything in the room is a million reminders of what had happened, and of what I had done. Everything I look at almost whispers to me with voices, memories. Tatara's bonsai tree is overgrown and dead. _"Here love, clip that branch just a bit. Easy... perfect."_ The bed is half made on his side and unmade on mine, for I refused to sleep on his side even after his death. The drawers are still open from where I ripped them open the night of Mikoto's death to pack my things. _"Don't try to stop me, Misaki."_ There is a small lamp on the nightstand that I kept on every night when I couldn't sleep without him. _"Want me to turn that off so you can get some sleep, Miko-chan?" "No, Izumo, I can't sleep either way." "Ok... goodnight then."_ But the one thing that catches my eye, the one thing that makes me hear Tatara's voice so clearly, is a small framed picture on the nightstand. I crawl onto the bed and gaze at it. It's just us. He had crept up behind me in the pub and hugged me from behind. _"Hurry and take the picture, Akagi! Her face is cutest when she's surprised."_ I grab the frame and clutch it close to my heart. Then it's over. The memories, voices, the grief... it all begins to fade and the room becomes just a room once more. It was like pulling out splinters. It was painful, but now that it's over the pain has faded. I take a deep breath and smile at Tatara's genuine expression in the picutre. I just kiss my finger and then touch the picture with it as I whisper, "Why'd you have to go away?"

"Kimiko-chan!" Kusanagi calls me from downstairs, "Hurry down here, won't ya." I set the picture back in it's place on the dusty table and push myself off of the bed. As I walk downstairs I brush the couple tears from under my eyes. "You ok, Kimiko?" I turn and see Shohei at the base of the stairs with a concerned look. "Yea," I grin, "Yea squirt. Never better." He tries to force a smile. I know he hates when I call him that, but it's the only thing that will keep his crush at bay. I notice the rest of the clan has joined us except one, "W- where's Yo?" Dewa nods to the back door. "Went to guard the door. With the world going to hell out there we can't risk anyone coming near this place until Yashiro is ready for us."

"Ready for us?" I raise an eyebrow at Anna. "Ready for us?"

"Yes." Anna nods to me. "He is on his way. He will share the whole plan with you all when we are with him, but right now Reisi is on his way to the Grey king."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean his sword-"

"I know. This is his task. He can do it."

"How exactly does he think he's going to get into their headquarters?" Then Yata speaks up. "Saruhiko. Damn idiot is going to try to be some hero now."

"Wait," Eric chimes in, "So Fushimi _isn't_ working with the blues?"

"Try to keep up will ya, Fushimi still is loyal to the blues."

"I thought Reisi was demoted though, so can he even _give_ Fushimi an order like that?"

"You idiots, do you not realize that a captain and a king are two _different_ titles? He's still in charge of the blues... I mean, that's right isn't it Mr. Kusanagi?"

"Yes Yata, I just explained this to you..."

"Well Eric piped up with his stupid questions and now-" I walk out the back door and shut the noise out. I hear a voice from behind. "Get to loud in there for you?" I turn to see Chitose facing me. I slowly nod. "Yea... I just figured I would get some air." He nods. "Kusanagi just told us you went into your old room, finally."

"Yea. It was... hard, but it's overwith now." He nods again but doesn't say anything. I notice that he lifts his hands to put them in his pocket but then lets them fall back to his side. It's probably because of what I said on the phone earlier. "I - I didn't mean to snap at you on the phone earlier."

"It's ok."

"No it's not, Yo. I was too harsh."

"Please, Kimiko, forget it." He starts to walk away and I follow. "Yo, It's not! You were open and honest with me and vulnerable."

"Kimiko..."

"And it was wrong of me to just take advantage of that. I shouldn't have asked you to stay with me that night."

"Kimiko." He finally stops but stares at the ground instead of turning to face me. I keep blabbing however because his face is breaking my heart. "I just... your touch. It was just... warm and."

"Kimiko! Stop." He looks at me with pleading eyes. "But I shouldn't have asked that much of you, knowing how you felt. I don't know maybe part of me felt the same."

"HUSH ALREADY!" His shout causes me to back against the brick wall. He slams his palms on either side of me and stands hunched over before me. His head is faceing the ground and he gently pants as if his shout was the equivalent of running a marathon. His voice changes to a broken whisper. "Please, just hush." I do. I stand there, although that is my only choice with his arms blocking me from leaving. He picks up his head but doesn't look at me. "I can't hear all of that, Kimiko. I can't have you remind me of how I felt that night. Don't remind me about the feelings I've been fighting since the night you tried to sober me up."

"Y - you remember that?"

"I didn't at first, but I've started to remember pieces of it... I asked Yata. He said I tried to make a move on you."

"I- I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but-"

"Just... please don't say 'but' to me. I can't listen to you talk about 'us' anymore. Whatever we are. Don't apologize for that night we spent together. Do you know how hard I've tried to convince myself that nothing happened that night? You apologizing for it doesn't help!"

"But, nothing _did_ happen."

"You're wrong, Kimiko." Now he is looking at me. His light brown eyes are so serious that I can't look directly at them as he speaks. "Something did. I felt that warmth. It was like we were the same person for a moment. And holding you like that... I never wanted to let go. But, my guilt got the best of me. We both had been vulnerable with each other... I shouldn't have forced you to open up to me."

"Why the hell not? Misaki says I should start being more open anyway."

"You mean that?" I nod and he looks hopeful. "Then be honest with me." I look at him to question what he is about to ask. "Do you regret that night... at all?" The first word that tries to escape my lips is'yes' but my head is telling me a resounding 'no.' I am so conflicted. I have to be honest, but I can't get Tatara out of my mind. Then Misaki's words echo through my brain, "You _have_ to tell us what is going on in that head of yours. Otherwise, we can't help you." I avoid directly looking into Chitose's doe eyes and whisper out a single response.

"No. I don't." I catch a glimmer of hope cross his face. "You mean that?" I simply nod. We are quiet for a moment before I notice the look of hope change to one of confidence. He leans forward, slides his arm up the wall beside my head and gently lifts my chin with his other hand. I keep my eyes pointed away as if I don't want to watch, and yet don't want to stop what's happening. His face gets closer to mine. I can feel warmth begin to trickle into my skin. His warmth is different than Tatara's. Instead of the feeling that it is completing me, it feels like it's giving me something new. He shuts his eyes. I try to focus on nothing, but I can't stop thinking of Tatara. "Yo." I let his name out in a blunt, quiet tone and he stops moving forward. His face is so close to mine that I can feel his breath. He opens his eyes and looks to me, even though I'm still looking away. "I know. You're still in love with him." I look him in the eye and nod. "Even though he's gone, he's still with me." He pushes himself back slowly and removes his hand from the wall as he stares down at the street. "I'm... sorry, Chitose."

"Me too. Not because you love him. I mean why wouldn't you still love him?"

"Then why are you sorry?" He turns to walk away but says over his shoulder to me in a calm voice, "I'm sorry that I can't be everything he was to you." I feel my heart sink as he says that. He presses his hands into his pockets and I let my head fall back onto the brick wall. As he goes back inside I slide down the wall until I'm sitting on the pavement. "Tatara. What do I do?" His voice isn't there. I'm not even sure what he would say if he was here. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on them. I feel like I just took Yo's heart and crushed it in front of him. There will be no reconciling with him after this, I'm sure.

Suddenly, the earth starts to shake. The building trembles. For a moment I assume the worst - an earthquake of some sort caused by the slates. Then I notice a large shadow pass over me. I look up and see a large aircraft over the building. "So that's what Anna meant when she said Shiro was on his way..." What a great way to conquer my deathly fear of flying. A huge blimp.

 **STOP reading and watch K: Return of Kings Episode 12**

Next chapter we will watch Kimiko in action. She also comes to a decision about Yo with the help of Anna, who gives her an incredible gift. If you are a fan of KimikoxTotsuka then you wont want to miss it. I'll try to get it written by Thursday.

 **I want to take a moment and thank those who are reading for their support and those who just finished "Our Last Day" which I wrote for my best friend who passed away this year. _Please_ write a review or send me a note to let me know that my story is reaching people. I could use the support. This chapter was very hard to write. Nothing can compare to unlocking a door and standing in a room that your lost loved one will never return to. It's a moment of my life I'll never forget. This week has been hard because more news of my friend's death is being published in the news and this story has been a hiding place for me while I avoid social media. Thanks to everyone for the support. I'll try to keep the chapters coming for those of you who are keeping up. - Cat**


	13. My Gift (Knuckle Bump)

**I told you I would get this chapter up by Thursday! Just in time for Christmas! Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter. You have no idea how much it means. This is the longest chapter so far, but it's got lots of characters and action. Kimiko finds a way to use her powers to fight! There may or may not be a small nod to Sarumi ;) and she is given an incredible gift by Anna. It's a gift all of us who have lost a loved one would give anything for. Please enjoy and review! I have no idea how this show is going to end. I have written the last paragraph of my last chapter though, so hopefully this weeks episode wont mess it up! LOL**

 **Chapter 13**

I grip rail of the large aircraft. "I think I'm going to be sick." The black dog walks up next to me and pats my shoulder. "You get used to it."

"Easy to say if you're someone who can jump 20 stories with no problem." Kuro grins at me and pulls out a recorder. He presses the button on it and I hear an older man's voice say, "The whisper of fear cripples even the bravest of warriors to cast a shadow upon them." I glance at him. "ok... weird."

"Perhaps it doesn't make sense to you now, but I find it comforting."

"It does make sense..." He looks at me surprised and I add, "My boyfriend used to say stuff like that all the time."

"Then he must have been very open minded and wise."

"Yea... That he was, silver clansman."

"Hakumai-to." I tilt my head at the random comment. "Um... No thanks, not hungry." He smirks. (a rare sight from the black dog). "No no. It is the name of the silver clan now." I stand up straight and let go of the railing to face him. A confused look covers my face. "Millions of words have to do with white and silver and you choose, 'white rice party' for your clan?"

"What's in a name? A rose by any-" I let out a sigh and speak over him. "-by any other name would smell as sweet. I know."

"You read Shakespeare?"

"Not every HOMRA is a high-school drop out, black dog." He bows with apology and walks away. I start to think about that phrase though. It's all about names and how they don't define us. I think of what I said to Kusanagi earlier about not knowing who Kimiko was anymore. I sigh to myself and hear tiny footsteps approach from behind accompanied with a small voice. "Kimiko? Are you alright?"

"Anna." I turn to face her. "Hai. I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you."

"Me?"

"Strains are very dependent on the slates... I'm worried about what destroying them might do to you." She squints her eyes to form an innocent smile. "Kimiko-san. Please don't worry about me." I smile back. She knows I can't stop worrying about her. She holds out a red marble. "Here. So you can communicate with everyone."

"Thank you. What would you like me to do?" She looks at Yata who is speaking with Izumo. "Go with Misaki and find Saruhiko."

"Anna, I feel like that isn't part of Shiro-san's plan."

"If you and Misaki work together, you can find him and still meet the rest of us in time." I take the marble from her small fingers and look into it. "Why do you have such confidence in me after everything I've done? I left you all for a year. I whined about coming back. I hardly opened up to any of you." She sets her hand on my wrist and it sends a calming wave of her cool power through me. I stop talking and she looks up with her glowing eyes. "You still came back. You have been encouraging to everyone. You were there for me during my nightmares. You are stronger than you know, Kimiko. You just have to believe that." I take my finger and part the bangs covering her colorblind eyes. "Thank you, Anna. For having faith in me. Just like Tatara and Mikoto did..." I sigh and look away from her. "I miss them..." She is quiet for a moment. The only sound is that of the passing air outside the ship and a few whispers from the surrounding clan members. They all are preparing for the attack, but I notice Yo sitting by himself. My attention is drawn back to Anna when she speaks up. "Kimiko. If the slates are destroyed, you wont be able to feel another's emotions again and my abilities might die as well." I wince at the word 'die.' I nod at her and she takes my hand. "If that's so, then I would like to give you something now. A gift. From a king to her clansman." I chuckle as I kneel in front of her. "Thank you Anna, but I'm still struggling with Mikoto-san's gift."

"I'm serious, Kimiko. This is really a gift. Just trust me."

"What is it?"

"You said Tatara and Mikoto had so much confidence in you... maybe this will help you."

"Anna. What _is_ it?" She reaches forward and runs her fingers through my hair until her small hands are on my head. "W- what are you doing? Ow," Her power shocks me a bit. "Anna..."

"You have to focus. This will require some of your power too. Focus on what I'm feeling and maybe... you can see what I'm thinking."

"That's not how my power works, ouch. Anna!"

"Focus. We can work together." I close my eyes and the shocking feeling fades into a cool sensation in my head. Then I see a light."

"Anna... What exactly is this? Anna?" Her soft voice echos as if coming through the walls. "I've been here before. But you have to focus to see it yourself, Kimiko." The light begins to dim and I start focusing as I feel the cool wave of Anna's power swarm through me. I squint my eyes to try and fix the blurred vision. It's a large room. A beautiful one. Like a mansion. Its so calm. The sunlight is so pure it's almost too pretty to come from just the sun. "Anna. This is amazing. Can you see this, too? Anna?" She doesn't answer. I take a couple of steps on the wooden floors. It's so real. But what is this place? Why has she shown me -

"Kimiko?"

I'm frozen in place, eyes wide and every nerve surging in my body. The voice I have heard in my head every day for over a year was coming from behind me now. It might just be my imagination. But the voice was so clear. So close. I slowly turn to see if it's him. If it's truly him. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair, brown eyes, a silver fang medallion, white shirt. My eyes are only upon him for a millisecond before the tears force their way out. He's just standing there smiling, as usual, but I can only focus on his deep brown eyes. I take one trembling step forward. two steps. Three. I'm only a breath away from him now, still trying to decide if this is real. I reach my shaking right hand up, hesitate, then slip my fingers onto his cheek. W _armth._ The feeling is unmistakable. "T- Tatara?" He leans his head to press his cheek further into the palm of my hand. Then genuine caring emotions I had missed so much are surging through me. I whisper his name louder again as more tears flood my cheeks. "Tatara!" I fall forward into his chest and he wraps his warm arms around me. "Kimiko, my sweet Kimiko. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I went away so soon." I wrap my arms around his neck as he sets his head on mine. "No, I'm s- sorry. I should've been with you." He slides a hand under my chin and lifts my head as my knees weaken. "It wasn't your fault, love." His eyes are almost hypnotizing. "I miss you, Tatara... so much." He brushes the hair from my face, "I told you. I'm never really apart from you." Finally I can't stand it anymore.I pull him towards me and take a deep breath as I kiss him. I try to inhale every part of the moment. He's real. We are really together. He pulls slightly away and mutters, "I love you."

"I love you too, Tatara."

"You have to stop being selfish though."

"W- what?"

"You have to let me go."

"No! I can't." I embrace him tighter. "I won't."

"Kimiko, he loves you."

"No. I can't move on from you."

"You're not moving on. You're just moving forward without us."

"Us?" Then I hear a voice behind him. "First Totsuka and now Chitose? Maybe I was right to call you a tramp." The voice is calm, deep and caring despite the comment. Its sound is almost as warm as Tatara who turns towards it, keeping a comforting arm around me. "King, don't be sarcastic now. We don't get a lot of time with her." Mikoto-san? It's him. Standing before us, having walked in so quietly. It's our king. I can almost feel his power surge through me as I stand, once again, in his presence. "Mikoto-san!" He walks over to me with a grin and sets one of his rough hands atop my head. "Hey, brown eyes." I missed hearing him call me that. There's a familiar twinkle in his eye. "Still so damn insecure, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so," I mutter while still clinging tightly to Tatara who lets out a hum of a laugh and pulls me closer, kissing the side of my head. Mikoto just shakes his head. "Why? You out of all of us had no reason to be."

"I know. Your gift to me should've helped me understand others feelings about me-"

"Brown eyes," he removes his hand from my head and runs his fingers through his bright red hair. "I didn't give you that gift so you could know if people like you or not like some 6th grade popularity contest. I gave it to you because I trust you to wield it. You've used it to help the clan stay together."

"Tch. Even though I left for a year?"

"Even then. They were still connected to you. And you were still connected to HOMRA."

"You see, love?" Tatara looks at me with tender eyes. "You are never alone." He slides a hand over my shoulder blade. "As long as this mark is there, we will always be part of you. But I can't protect you like I could in life. I can't..." His face starts to look heartbroken. "I can't hold you. I can't kiss you. I can't rest my hand in yours to calm you. But..." I can see now where he is going with this. "But if there was someone who was willing to do all of that. Someone to take care of my Kimiko..."

"Stop! No." I press my face into his chest and clutch his shirt. "No, Tatara, I can't."

"Don't you care about him too?" I bite my lip. I can't bare to say it, but I do care for Yo. "It's alright, Kimiko."

"I do. I do care for him. But I love you so much."

"And he cares about you too, love."

"I can't. I just can't let you go. I just want to stay here with you and King. Please..."

"Kimiko..." Hearing him say my name is so soothing, but heartbreaking too. I know he is right. I can't hang onto him forever. Yo loves me, and I care for him too. Maybe not in the same way I care for Tatara, but it is possible to love people equally but in different ways. Tatara is my best friend. Yo is my partner. But I feel like I never truly let Tatara know the real me. Maybe I can fix that. I look up into his brown eyes. He gave me the name 'Kimiko' without ever knowing my real one. I had never trusted him with it, and I regret it. I regret not opening up to him about who I was. So now I relax in his arms and mutter, "Lavina." He doesn't say anything as I repeat the bizarre, unique word. "Lavina. My name is Lavina Kiyomizu. If anyone knows it... I want it to be you." He just smiles and looks at King who is giving the same grin. What did I say that made them look at me as if I was naive? Tatara brushes my cheek with his thumb as he holds my head. He leans in to kiss me. Mikoto just looks down at his feet with a smirk on his face as Tatara's lips meet mine one last time. As soon as we pull away we start to fade from one another. But he manages to say this. "You were Lavina once. You were Kimiko to me. Who you are now, love, is entirely up to you."

"Who I am now? What do you mean?"

"I love you, my Kimiko."

"Tatara?"

"I love you."

"Kimiko? Are you alright?" The cool feeling of Anna's power fades as I hear her voice. My eyes flutter open and she is standing in front of me. He hands are trembling in front of her as she asks again. "Are you alright, Kimiko? I- I had to let go. We had been touching for so long your aura was showing."

"A- Anna?" I clutch my head as if I've woken from a crazy dream. "Where... how..." I glance up at her eyes. The look in them tells me she has been to that place before. "Did you see any of that?" She smiles at me and gives a single, tender nod. "You see, Kimiko? They are never apart from us." She sets a hand over my heart. "As long as we remember they are here, then that is all the confidence we need." I reach forward and gently embrace her. "Thank you, Anna, for that beautiful gift. Thank you... King." Our moment is interrupted as the airship rapidly begins to descend. Anna looks to Isana. "Sh- Shiro?" He nods to her, a brave look on his face as he approaches us. "This is it, Anna. Are you ready?" Anna nods as I stumble from the shaking floor. Shiro gently takes my arms and lifts me up. "What about you, Kimiko-san? Are you ready?" I nod and attempt to catch my balance. "Ready, Yashiro." I have a lot of confidence in my voice, but I wont look at him. He snickers when he notices. "Still too hard to look at my face, I see."

"I'm afraid so."

"I understand."

"But I still trust you, Shiro. Especially because this time you are letting me _do_ something and not just sit in a Scepter 4 van like a child."

"Right." He laughs, "Well, I have faith that you can control your powers now. The question is, do you have faith in yoursel?. Last time, you didn't seem so sure."

"Yes, sir." I grin. I have nothing but confidence as I say, "Yes, Shiro. I do." The airship falls again, now crashing alongside buildings. I fall away from Shiro as he shouts, "Hang onto something!" I scramble towards one of the pillars along the walls. I reach it at the same time as someone else and our hands meet. "Yo." His eyes widen as he sees me. "Kimiko." He tries to slide his hand away. I feel every little thing running through his heart. He feels nervous, fearful, and a total lack of confidence mixed in with heartbreak and embarrassment. He must feel like the smallest person on the planet. Did I do that? Chitose had never been the most confident person in the clan, but he can't go into a fight feeling like this. He has to feel brave somehow. I wrap my fingers around his and tighten my grip to keep him from removing his hand. "Yo, I'm so sorry."

"Kimiko, not now."

"You love me, don't you?"

"Kimiko..."

"Tatara said you do."

"T-Tatara?"

"Listen to me," The blimp trembles more and he tightens his grip on my hand to keep me from falling. I feel the brief worry he has for me flash through him before I continue. "Yo, I understand. You were afraid to tell me how you felt because you respected Tatara's memory too much. You were afraid to open up to me because you didn't want to risk being vulnerable." His eyes are focused on mine as I continue. "Then you felt confident about us only for me to tell you otherwise..." I shriek as the aircraft his the pavement and I fall forward. He catches me with one arm while holding onto the pillar with the other. "...Yo, you have every reason to not be confident and that's all my fault. But forgive me, because I... I do care about you. And I truly mean it this time." The blimp starts to roll to a stop. I hear Misaki shout for me. "C'mon Kimiko!" I stand up. "I'm coming, Misaki." Chitose has not said anything, but is looking at me with his light brown eyes. "Yo, Please tell me what I can do to make this up to you."

"MIKO! COME On!" I whip my head around to Misaki and shout, "Alright, Yata, Alright!" I begin to turn away from Chitose, but am stopped when I feel his hand around my waist pull me towards him. I turn my head to see what he is doing only to have our lips meet. My eyes are wide in shock, but his are gently closed. I feel warmth. Confidence. Adrenaline. And the purest emotion of all - love. Chitose is... kissing me. He loosens his tender embrace and I step back. He finally speaks up. "Just come back to me alive. Ok?" I nod. I'm still trying to catch my breath. I can't even take my eyes off him. I hear Yata's skateboard wheels as they leave the aircraft. He gently pushes me away from him and whispers, "Go, Kimiko." I take a few steps back before turning and running after Misaki.

* * *

"Perfect timing, HOMRA's! For a moment there we thought you wouldn't show up." Misaki and I hurried towards the entrance of JUNGLE's hideout. Multiple members of SCEPTER 4 are surrounding us to defend us from the JUNGLE clansmen guarding the gate. Domyoji has caught up to us and escorts us towards the entrance. Yata lets out a single laugh. "Don't think we couldn't do this without you, blue!"

"Would you boys stop acting like kids? Honestly, I feel like a babysitter sometimes."

"Watch out!" Domyoji uses his sword to stop a green aura before it strikes us. As we continue to run he glances up at Misaki. "Still think you can handle this without us, Yatagarasu?" Misaki just narrows his eyes with a groan. I catch a glimpse of Munakata and Iwa on the other side of the street. I look up and see both of their Swords of Damocles in the sky. Reisi's is not as bad as it was on Christmas, but it's power looks unstable. Domhoji notices and follows my eye-line with his own to see what I'm looking at. "Don't worry about our King, Kimiko-san. Just worry about your own clan. We can handle things up here." I nod as we reach the entrance. "Thank you Domyoji. From both Misaki and I." Yata just lets out a huff. Domyoji nods and turns to wildly charge back into the line of fire. "What a hothead... Misaki?" I turn and he is already gone. I hear his voice down one of the corridors. "This way, Miko! Keep up." I run after him. "What makes you so sure he's this way? There's about a million tunnels down here."

"I just know. SARUHIKO!" He starts to yell and I struggle to keep up. "Where are you ya Damn Monkey!? Saruhiko!"

"Oh sure, that sounds supportive. Insult him them save him."

"Hey if he thinks he can risk his life without telling me anything then I think I deserve a little name-calling. SARUHIKO?" Yata's frustration and worry are so strong I can almost feel them from meters behind him. He releases his aura through his board. "Yata cool it! If you use up all your strength now you won't be able to fight as well."

"That's why you're here, duh."

"Oh, yea right." I mumble under my breath. "Like I'm going to be able to do much." I have every reason to be nervous though. If Saruhiko was not enough of a challenge for JUNGLE then what the hell could I do? It's not like my aura is stronger than Misaki's. Also, my powers are useless. How can I use them to my advantage in a fight? I never had done that before.

"Sh!" Misaki stops and listens. We faintly hear a voice in the distance and Yata points down a corridor. "It's that kid that attacked us at the school. This way!" He speeds ahead, even faster this time. I feel like my legs are going to fall off just to keep up. I hear the rest of the clan through Anna's marble. They are all in position. Misaki and I don't have a lot of time. I look down at the marble and put it in my pocket. When I glance up, Yata is gone. "Brilliant..." My running is stopped when I hear gunfire from ahead. I can't get through there as fast as Misaki can. Glancing to my left I see a back hallway. I sneak through there to avoid the greens and whisper into my marble. "This is Kimiko. Misaki and I are almost there. We've been blocked by some greens down here." Kusanagi's voice echos through the small red ball. "Ok, Kimiko-chan, just be careful. I don't want to send another rescue squad after the two of you."

"Aw," I sarcastically laugh, "Thanks, Izumo. I'm really feeling the love." Suddenly I hear a kid's voice ahead. "Are you switching players? Fine with me!" Quickly, I follow it into a large abandoned room. Saruhiko is laying on the ground, his leg injured. Yata stands before him with his staff. Sukuna takes a swing at them both with his staff. I reach into my pocket, almost by reflex, and grab Fushimi's knife. With one quick throw the knife meets Sukuna's scythe and falls to the floor in front of him. He looks surprised as I run to stand between him and Misaki. "Don't. Touch. My Boys."

"Three against one?" He flashes a narrow grin at us. "This game is just starting to get interesting." He attempt to hit the boys again, but Misaki is too quick for him. Their staffs meet and the clash of auras causes a large cloud of smoke around us. "Misaki, get Fushimi out of here."

"I'm not leaving you, Miko."

"It's why Anna sent me, isn't it?! To help you? Get him to safety. I'll stall for you."

"Miko-"

"I'm NOT asking, Yatagarasu!" Without hesitation, he pulls Fushimi's limp body onto his back and pushes his board out of the smoke. Everything is quiet for a moment. I can't tell where Sukuna is. As the cloud begins to setting I spot Sukuna running after Fushimi and Yata while shouting, "You're not getting away!"

"Hey kid! How would you like some real points?" He stops when he hears my tempting offer. "You're not worth anything, has-been. You had the makings of a perfect Strain and that's why Nagare fancied you so much... but looks to me like your allegiance to HOMRA is too unattractive to him now."

"You can think that if you want to kid, but if you want to get easy points by chasing down an injured blue and a wild crow then that's your loss."

"I. don't. lose." He clutches his scythe tightly and narrows his eyes at me. I grin as soon as I notice that I have his full attention. I reach into my pocket and pull a JUNGLE card out. I hold it up. It has my picture on it. "10,000 points. That's worth more than Saruhiko and Yata both." He bites his lip as he sees the card but then spits out, "You really think you know how to play this game, Red Clansman?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Too bad for you, you don't get a tutorial." He hurtles himself at me. I jump out of the way and roll onto the ground. I just have to keep him distracted a little longer. He lands on my trading card which I have dropped at this point. He swings his scythe and I send my small knife clashing against his green aura. "Nice moves, kid."

"Not so bad yourself... for an old lady."

"Old lady?!" I wasn't taking any of this kid's shit. "That's the best insult you've got?" I duck as he sends his blade towards me again. I lift my knife to block it and it snaps from my fingers and slides across the room. I start to stand upright again when I feel the blunt end of his staff knock my feet out from under me. I land on my side with a painful groan. Looking up I see him smirking down at me. His pushes his foot onto my shoulder and leans all one hundred and fifteen pounds of himself onto me. "Well, that was certainly a short fight. Too bad I don't have time for round two. Plus, you're out of lives, Kimiko-san." I don't like hearing him say my name. When it comes from him it's just another word. It's like I have no identity. Although, that is the idea of the JUNGLE. The greens just forget that people are people. To them we are just a punch of pawns in their game. I glare up at him with hostile eyes then to the foot pressed on my shoulder. "You certainly have a lot of adrenaline. Mind if I share it with you?" Before he can react I tightly grab his ankle. He tries to step back but my grip is too strong and he falls on his back. I feel his fury, adrenaline, and persistence surge through my veins. I feel the energy of a kid. For once, I'M in control of my power. My bright red aura flashes across my eyes. We both simultaneously jump to our feet. " _Now_ let's play."

It's as if I never left HOMRA. Every skill I ever learned is sharper than ever. Mikoto's power is so intense and the confidence Anna gave me is helping. I remember every self-defense technique, every punch, every kick, every agile move. Sukuna recognizes the agility. It's as if he is fighting himself. I finally realize how to use my powers in a fight. Every time he tries to punch me, we touch. I gain some of _his_ energy with every swipe and kick he attempts. With this power... I can't lose. Why couldn't Mikoto have just told me that? Why did he have to be so sneaky about stuff like this?! I can't help but smile thinking about it. "W- why are you smiling like that?"

"What's wrong, J-rank? Am I scaring you?" He nervously swipes his staff and it hits me on the arm. As our aura's clash it causes another black smoke cloud to surround us. I sent a few punches forward into the smoke but can't seem to find him. As the smoke fades I realize I'm alone. He must have gotten away. "Oh no. The boys!"

I race through the nearest corridor and start searching. "Where are you two idiots?" I pull out the red marble. "Ok, Anna... how does this work." I look through it, not sure what I'm looking for. All I see is a red blur as I scan my eyes through different corridors. Suddenly a voice speaks through it, "Oi! B9 are you one standby yet?" I jump and almost loose the marble. "On the way, Izumo... just taking longer than we expected." I hear Yo's voice as well. "Careful, Kimiko."

"Yea. I will be..." I hear a few grunts from a fight nearby. "Found em." I run in that direction in time to catch sight of Yata battling Sukuna. I run towards Fushimi who is struggling to stand. "Saruhiko!" His stumble causes him to drop his last knife. Yata is about to be struck down by Sukuna. "Saru! Catch!" I throw him my knife as hard as possible. He catches it in one, swift motion and sends it soaring towards Sukuna. It hit's the J-rank brat in the arm, giving Yata the advantage. I wince a bit as he pushes the young green clansman into the crater that I assume he had made. His pathetic scream echoed through every corner of my brain. Yata stands over the crater and looks down it with satisfaction and I walk up beside him. "Do... Do you think he's... ya know..." He shrugs. "Don't know. Does it matter?"

"No, but I kinda feel sorry for the kid."

"Tch. He was an idiot."

"Everyone is an idiot to you Saruhiko."

"It's true. But he was really an idiot."

"Sure. You boys ok?" They both nod without looking at each other. I can feel the tension between them and decide to give them a moment. I walk away to look for an exit. Glancing over my shoulder I see the boys talking to each other. They really are a great team. It's a shame they let their pride and hatred get in the way of that. Rikio's voice suddenly echo's through the walls. "Yata! Kimiko! Can you hear me? Where are you?" I run back to Yata as he calls back to him. "Yea, Kamamotto! Fushimi is ok!"

"Ah, that's good! Anna! Fushimi is ok!" Fushimi looks a bit surprised and humbled by the fact that his old clan still cares about him. I keep walking around the room as the two old rivals keep muttering something to one another. Then I spot the hall with a stairway at the end. "Misaki! This way." I turn to see him approaching me by himself. "What about Saruhiko?"

"He says he will get out of here alone." I look over his shoulder at Fushimi who is hunched over in exhaustion. "Misaki... go ahead of me. I'll catch up."

"We have to hurry, Miko!"

"I'll only be a second." He nods and runs towards the stairs. Fushimi is sitting still and alone when I approach him. "Saruhiko?" He glances up through his glasses. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Misaki said you are getting out of here on your own."

"Hai."

"Liar." He looks at me with an annoyed glance. "Still a know-it-all aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm not going to leave you here, Fushimi. We didn't come to help you for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing..." I catch him glancing in the direction that Yata left. "And to be honest, I didn't think you would make it."

"That's a lie too, Fushimi. You knew he would come."

"If I'm so bad at lying then maybe I shouldn't have taken an undercover job, huh?"

"Maybe not." I grin at him. We hear footsteps approaching us. "You should get out of here, Kimiko."

"I don't abandon my clan anymore."

"I'm not your clan." I look at him with a caring face and serious eyes. "You are to me, Fushimi. You're still one of my boys." A green glow appears behind us and I clench my fist, thinking that the person before us is JUNGLE. But then she speaks to Fushimi like she knows him. "An escape route has been secured."

"I don't recall asking for your service."

"I already received payment from your superior." I speak up. "Munakata sent you?" Fushimi looks up at me. "You should go find, Misaki. The idiot has probably already gotten into trouble by now." I smirk at him. "You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Always so worried about everyone else. Try worrying about yourself for a change. It always worked for me." That isn't true either, but I decide not to say anything. He begins to stumble and I reach out and take his hand. I gasp when I am met with emotion. In the past, Saruhiko Fushimi was the hardest person to read. He bottled up his emotions so much that I could either never really make them out or I couldn't sense anything in him at all. But now they were crystal clear. I rest in his emotions for a moment. I start to understand him. I feel for him. Then there is one confusion emotion that I don't quite understand. It's a passionate care for something... but what. He sees that I'm gripping his hand and pulls it away. I see him quickly glance towards the stairway where Misaki exited a moment ago. "S- Saruhiko..."

"You should go, Kimiko." I simply nod and choose not to question him about the strange emotion. I'm just happy he is actually feeling something again. "Be careful, Fushimi."

* * *

"This is Kimiko. B9 standing-by."

"Kimiko? You ready?"

"Yo? Yea, I'm in place."

"Remember what you said. You promised to come back to me alive. So be careful ok?"

"I promise." I wanted to say more to him, but the whole clan was listening.

 _Are you sure you're ready?_

"To fight? Yea, actually, I am."

 _For the slates though. If Yashiro destroys them..._

"Then my clan will be here for me. I learned to live with this power I can learn to live without it."

 _It might be painful._

"I've been through worse..."

 **STOP READING and watch K: Return of Kings episode 13!**

You guys, it's almost over! That's pretty sad. I hope you are enjoying the story and learning about Kimiko. Also I hope I was able to give you Tatara Totsuka fans the feels in this chapter :D he's my favorite too! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas holiday! - Cat


	14. I am HOMRA (Kings)

**Oh my gosh... is this actually happening? Am I really writing the last chapter?! This is really depressing me. Kimiko's story has been my life since October! I think I have written a new chapter for her stories every week. Needless to say, I'm going to miss this story greatly! If enough of you ask then maybe I will write more about her. If not then just check her out on the RP Forum because I use her a lot there. And now please enjoy the final chapter.**

Chapter 14

So much changed about me that stary night when I was 19. I had no future before me. The only life I'd ever known was over and yet my past continued to define me. I never opened up to anyone because they were gone just as fast as I met them... except for one person. The single person who made me feel like I had a purpose. The one guy who I couldn't stop thinking of the entire day after we had meet, and who I secretly hoped would reappear... that special, stary night.

"I thought I might find you up here." I turned to see him jump the rail of the fire escape onto the roof. "Come to watch the star's again?"

"Oh. Totsuka-san, right?"

"In person and..." He pulled out a bottle of wine from his pocket with a wide grin. "I brought a treat." I snickered at him but tried to hide the smile on my face. "What's the occasion?"

"Getting to spend more time with you of course! I was only able to sneak the wine out though. Kusanagi-san is very particular about his glassware so we have to drink from the bottle. You're not afraid of germs are you?" I shook my head as he sat next to me on the ledge of the rooftop and set the bottle between us. "Who is Kusanagi-san?"

"One of my very best friends, although I'm sure I get on his nerves from time to time." He looked behind me and saw my backpack on the roof. "Are you going to sleep up here tonight?"

"Yea. I felt like a burden sleeping on my friends couch again and it's a nice night." He nodded as he pulled the cork from the bottle. "It was a nice night last night too. It got particularly better after I met you though." I glanced at him with a straight face and he gave me a genuine grin in return. "So," he shoved the bottle my way and I picked it up and took a small sip as he asked, "How long have you been couch hopping?"

"Hm. That, my dear Mr. Totsuka, is none of your concern."

"Of course it is! You're my friend and my concern is always for my friends."

"What makes you think you're _my_ friend?" He didn't answer but kept smiling as he looked back up to the stars. I rolled my eyes and set the bottle down. "...almost two years... I've been living with old friends from school since leaving home."

"Why did you leave?" I shrugged and looked down at the cars passing below us. "It's complicated." He sighed, "Well I know what that's like." I let out a chuckled at the comment. "Do you really?" This kid seemed like he had never seen a bad day in his life. But he turned to me with a smile, but sad eyes and responded. "Hai." I was taken back by his honesty. In that moment, I felt comfortable around him. The night before he had just been... weird. All we did was point out constellations and mention a couple things about our interests but that was all. He had given off this vibe of open-mindedness which quite frankly intimidated me. I looked into his eyes. You can tell a lot about a person from their eyes. His grin widened and he muttered, "Are you trying to figure me out?"

"W-what? No!"

"Don't be ashamed. Discernment is a very powerful gift." His words were flattering and I started to blush. This boy had only met me 24 hours ago and yet he spoke to me as if he understood me. I tried to change the subject to something less personal. "So, last night you said you were a HOMRA." I swayed my legs as they hung off the edge of the rooftop. "What's that like?"

"Incredible. I have the greatest King known to mankind!"

"You certainly take pride in your clan, Totsuka-san."

"Why not? Everyone should take pride in their family."

"Tch. Sure." I let out an exaggerated huff. "So what about when your family disowns you?"

"Find a new one." I was caught a bit off guard by how quickly and confidently he answered my question. It made me think that he understood what it was like to not have much of a family. "Is that what HOMRA is to you?"

"Of course. HOMRA is my true family. My past family is... in the past. HOMRA is now. So, I am HOMRA." He looked away from the stars and back to me. "Does that make sense?"

"I... I think so, Totsuka." He then nodded in satisfaction, pushed away from the ledge a bit and laid down on the rooftop. I took another sip of the wine before inching away from the ledge myself and sitting next to him. After a brief moment of silence I heard him mutter, "Please, call me Tatara."

"Don't you think that's a bit informal? I mean, we just met."

"That doesn't make any difference. You have the gift of discernment which means you will have potential to understand me easily. I have the gift of understanding which means I will accept you for whoever you are. If you ask me, that makes our relationship equal to one that may have been developing for years."

"R- relationship?" He remained quiet. I lay down beside him and gaze up at the stars. "Tots.. eh... Tatara?"

"Hmm?"

"Do... Do you believe in God?"

"Do you?" I hesitated a moment, then answered. "I didn't used to. But after my mom died, the thought of heaven became more... tangible. And if heaven is real, why shouldn't God be?"

"Good point." I looked up at the shimmering stars in the night sky above us. "Do you think people in heaven can see us right now, Tatara?"

"I do. I believe that when someone dies, they never leave you. They are always watching after you."

"Like a guardian angel?" I roll my head to the right and look at him. He looks to the left to stare at me as well. "Exactly." He smiled at me for a while before rolling completely onto his side to face me. "Why all these questions about heaven and God? Just a moment ago you were worried about being too personal."

"Well," I roll onto my side as well and prop up my head in my hand as I speak, "It's what you said about... relationships."

"Oh? What do you mean?" He looked very interested in what I was about to say. His genuine grin and deep brown eyes gave me goosebumps. "Well, when I was a kid my mother would say that when two people meet late in life and aren't good at building relationships quickly, God just makes something inside of them... connect to make up for lost time."

"Make up for lost time," he repeated, "I see. I like that." Tatara's face beamed. I could tell by his eyes that he was very pleased with that statement. "Does that mean you feel a connection to me?"

"I... I think so." I could almost feel myself becoming vulnerable in front of him. I quickly sat up and looked at the rooftops around us. "I might be wrong though. Could just be the wine." He sat up beside me. I wasn't looking at him but I could almost feel his deep brown eyes staring at me. For the first time in my life, I had connected with someone. That connection filled my entire body and lifted my spirits. I wouldn't admit it, but I knew there was something special about Tatara Totsuka. A small beep on Tatara's pager caused us to fall out of the tender moment. "Is that your clan?"

"Yea. They worry about me when I'm out this late."

"They seem pretty protective."

"That's what HOMRA does. We protect." He put his pager away and stood. "You... you should come live there."

"Oh... no, Tatara, I couldn't. I don't know them. They don't know me... heck even _you_ don't really know me. I haven't even told you my name. I mean I go by nicknames to avoid my family, but still, I haven't even given you one to call me by."

"You don't need to." He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pocket as he gazed back up at the stars. I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've given you one."

"Have you now?"

"Yea." He nodded without breaking his gaze from the stars. "Kimiko. Noble... empress... child without equal..." He looked upon me with a soft expression and added the last meaning of the name. "...Unlike any other."

* * *

Rikio's voice blasts through my marble followed by Misaki's. I lift it to my lips and call out to them both. "Wait a minute, Yata. You're not in place!?"

"Kimiko!" Rikio's voice boomed through, "I thought YOU were supposed to be with him. Why did you separate?"

"We just did! And besides, all you boys need to lay off Misaki a bit. I know he's a hothead and a shorty..."

"Oi! Miko!" Yata's voice interrupts but I continue. "But he's grown a lot since joining a HOMRA and you need to stop treating him like a damn kid! We separated because I know he can take care of himself. Anybody who has a problem with that can take it up with me, including you Izumo." Nobody responds for a long while. I meant every word that I said. He is responsible, and strong and loyal. I guess I always treated him like a kid because I never wanted him to grow up... but he did. And I am proud of my Misaki. His voice whispers through the marble. "Thanks, Miko..." I smile. I feel like for once I didn't care if I pissed off the entirety of HOMRA. I actually used my own voice for a change. "You're welcome, Misa-" I'm cut off by a sound behind me. I turn in time to see a couple of green clansmen approaching rapidly. "There's one! Take her down." The closer they get, the more confident I am that I can take 'em. I crack my knuckles and narrow my gaze. "Let's go, broccoli heads." I snicker at my own comment. I think back to months ago when Shohei used that expression while defending me in the city market. I was so weak then. I was scared. But now... I feel like I truly understand my power. It's a shame though. I finally have come to realize that it isn't a curse, but truly a gift... and I'm about to lose it. Well, I might as well go out with a bang. "Now... the question is, which one of you do I fight first."

"Eat this, bitch!" One of them swings a taser at me. "Well, I guess it's going to be you, big guy." I lean forward and push myself into his chest which sends him flipping over my back and body slamming onto the floor. As he lies there groaning, his pal lunges at me. "Well, you are a bit more sprightly. Aren't you?" My upbeat attitude seems to catch him off guard and causes his moves to lack agility. Unfortunately it also affects me. Every poor punch just sends a wave of his emotions into me, complete with confusion and sloppy fighting skills. I adjust my technique and try to doge his punches instead of block them. I sweep my leg towards his feet and cause him to fall backwards. The sound of a taser catches my ear. I turn and see the other JUNGLE clansman up from the ground and running towards me again. I stand my ground, not moving once as he comes closer and closer. He is centimeters away and I reach forward and grab his neck. Fury, focus, rage, and strength all enter my own heart. I twist his arm around to his back and use his own taser on him. The electric shock pummels through him. Then he is in pain, and because I'm still holding his arm... so am I. My body jolts the same directions as his as we encounter the same pain. My aura attempts to surround me in protection. I can't seem to let go of him or the taser. My eyes are closed tightly to try and focus. I suddenly feel myself kicked away and I fall to the floor. I lay there in a crumbled ball and twitch a bit as the electric shock fades. Opening my eyes I see the other green had made it to his feet once more and is now standing over me. "Didn't think that move all the way through. Did ya?"

"G-guess I-I G-got... t-to exc-ited..." I force a toothy grin at him to try and show that I'm not afraid of him or his scum-bag partner. He just chuckles. I wince a bit, but it's not from the pain. It's from my left shoulder blade. My HOMRA mark. Anna's power. She must be ready. I hear the boys shouting through the red marble which is now on the floor where I had dropped it during the fight. I repeat the words that I hear them shouting, but I merely whisper. "N-no... blood." The Green bends over and grabs me around the neck. "What was that, pip-squeak?"

"n-no bone.."

"Eh?"

"No. Ash!" He frowns when he hears me. I say it again. "No Blood. No Bone. No Ash!"

"Sh-shut up, ya freak." He tightens his grip on my neck. I begin to hear explosions around the building. Everyone has begun to carry out "Shiro-san's" order... except me. To make it worse, I'm on the upper level. If I don't break these wall's down, it will ruin everything. "No Blood." I lift my left hand and grab his wrist. "No Bone." I lift my right and grab his other wrist. I feel the nervousness and fear starting to engulf him. I summon every ounce of the power I think I have and shout as loud as I can through his choke on me, "NO ASH!" My bright red aura swallows the both of us. He begins to panic and slightly loosens the grip on me as he shouts in fear. I lift my legs and kick him in the chest. We separate and fall away from one another. But something catches my attention. There is a tug on my neck. A snap is heard in my ear followed by the sound of something metal hitting the ground. As soon as I hit the floor I look to see what it was. Laying on the floor, meters away from me, is Tatara's medallion. Anna's marble, the one I should have already used, is behind me on the other side of the small room. _Leave it Kimiko._ I'm frozen, not sure what to do. I can't take my eyes off the small necklace. I can hear Kusanagi shouting through the hall. "Kimiko-chan! What's going on?!"

 _Leave it Kimiko._

"Kimiko?! Do it already and get out of here!"

 _Kimiko, please... let it go..._ Finally sound escapes my trembling mouth. "I- I'm coming, Izumo." I stand and run towards the marble. I pick it up and uses the best aim I can to send it directly towards the support wall. _Good girl! Now get out of here!_ The walls begin to shake. The floor trembles. I see the necklace becoming surrounded in smoke and rubble. I can't take my eyes off it. "I'm sorry, Totsuka."

 _It's just a trinket, Kimiko._

"... sorry." The room shudders again. I've waited too long to get out. Rubble and smoke begin to overtake me. I struggle to fight through it. I hear someone calling out my name. I can't tell who it is. I take a breath to call back to him when a large piece of rubble hits me atop the head. Everything around me is spinning. There is a ringing in my ears. I can't seem to fully open my eyes. I'm laying limp on the ground. Fortunately, the shock of the blast causes me not to feel the severity of the pain racking my body. I finally get my eyes to open only too see clouds of dust swarming me. Maybe this is for the best. I hear a faint and soft voice call my name. I cough through the smoke and whisper. "I'll be fine, Tatara. Maybe it's supposed to be this way..."

"Kimiko?"

"It's ok..."

"Kimiko! Where are you?" Then I realize it's not Tatara's voice at all. It's still a comforting sound though. I can hear them getting closer. "Kimiko!"

"Y- Yo?" I try to lift my head and see him approaching through the smoke. He has one arm over his head to protect himself from falling rubble. The other is extended in front of him with a crimson flame emitting from his hand to light the way. As soon as our eyes meet he rushes towards me. He falls onto his knees beside me and his flame vanishes. His hand cradles my head and he leans over me to keep ash and rubble off of me. "What are you doing, shorty? You didn't answer anybody. You were supposed to meet me and Bandou on the lower level to get out of this dump!"

"S-sorry. I got distracted."

"C'mon," he puts his other arm under my legs and begins to lift me. "Yo, don't! Just get out of here."

"I didn't climb five stories in a burning garage to get to you only to leave you behind, Kimiko."

"Five stories? What are you, insane?" He picks me up and carries me through the crumbling halls. "What's so insane about a guy running through fire for a girl?" He grins down at me to distract me from the pieces of crumbling concrete around us. "Besides, it kinda makes me look like a badass... and after how sheepish I was acting around you, my image could use a little bit of badass." I snicker and mumble, "Well I'm afraid that was my fault."

"Here." We reach the main exit and he gently sets me down. "Can you stand?"

"Yes," I laugh at his overly careful attitude, "I'm fine..." Then my eyes shift to look behind him. He sees and turns to look at what has caught my attention. The Silver King's sword of Damocles has started fall. Chitose speaks under his breath and says, "Here we go..." All I can think of is Anna. What if she doesn't make it through this. Then a thought enters my mind right before the sword hits the slates and I mutter it aloud. "This is going to hurt." Chitose looks back at me as he hears my comment. Simultaneously the sword hits the slates and I see his mark glowing through his shirt just above his hip. I also feel mine tingle. "That- that's it?" I look confused as I think about the strangle feeling going through my mark. "Wow... you would think having Mikoto's gift extracted from me would be a little more pain- AGH!" Clearly I had spoken too soon. I feel like thousands of needles are ripping at me. Chitose's eyes widen with a look of concern. He reaches for me. "Easy, Kimiko, easy." I hug myself tightly to try and control the pain. Memories flash through my mind.

 _...King! King! I have someone you must meet..._

 _...Tatara, stop! I don't want to do this..._

 _...And this pleasant beam of sunshine is Mikoto Suoh. The Red King. Our King..._

"Ch- chitose! Damn it hurts!" He holds my head in his hands. "Hey, hey! Look at me." He lifts my head but my eyes are shut. The voices continue to echo through my ears.

 _... And how do I become a member of the clan?_

 _...Shake my hand..._

 _...He forgot to mention. If you don't belong here, or if you're here for the wrong reasons. You get burned..._

 _...Yea, there's a gift in there somewhere..._

 _...Well, brown eyes, what is your choice?_

"Open your eyes, Kimiko. Look at at me." I slowly open my eyes and stare into his. "That's it... right at me. I'm here. You got this..." I keep my eyes fixed on him. I feel Mikoto's power the same way I felt it that day he gave me my gift. This time though it is flowing out of me instead of in.

 _...You seem to like trying to figure people out. Why don't we put that gift to good use? If you think you are strong enough..._

 _...Welcome home, Kimiko..._

Then it's over. I reach up and gently take Yo's hands and pull them from under my cheeks. "I - I'm ok..." He lets out a relieved sigh. "Good. How do you feel?"

"Fine." Then I smile at him. "I guess it's good thing I didn't take Iwa's offer. He said if I just stopped trying to feel something... if I just let go of my heart... and depended on the slates, then my powers would be unstoppable."

"But... you'd be..."

"But I would be dead right now. Gone, just like the slates." He nods and I grin at him. "And I wouldn't be here, with you... feeling the way that I do." We stare quietly at one another before I realize something. We have been touching for some time. He looks down at my hands on his and asks, "Can you tell? What I'm feeling, I mean." I slide my hands up his arms. "N- no..." I try focusing to see if it makes any difference. "Not a thing. But..." He raises an eyebrow with concern. "But?" I let a smirk cross my face. "You're touch is still warm." It's really gone. "Mikoto's gift. It's gone."

"Then I guess I'll just have to tell you what I'm feeling." I chuckle a bit as I start to feel stronger. "Works for me." Our tender moment is stopped when the floor trembles some more. Yo looks down at the cracking concrete then up at me. "Maybe I'll just tell you later?" I nod and we hurry outside hand-in-hand.

The sunlight outside is so bright, we both have to let go of each other's hand to shield our eyes. "Kimiko!" I squint to adjust my eyes to see who is calling my name. "Shohei?" The clansman runs up to me. "Hey! We were worried about you for a second there. We weren't sure if you were going to make it out or not."

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, squirt?" I pat the top of his hat and it covers his eyes. He snickers, "Ya know, 'squirt' is starting to grow on me." His smile fades slightly when he sees Yo sanding behind me. It's as if he understands everything and the that girl he has a tiny crush on might not exactly be available anymore. "Well," he sighs and takes his hat off. He sets it on my head and it tilts sideways a bit. "Glad you're ok." He smiles genuinely and walks away. As soon as he steps away I spot Misaki and Fushimi sitting on the curb, but not speaking to one another. I set a gentle hand on Chitose's arm. "Yo. Give me a minute, would you?" He nods and I step towards the boys. I'm stopped when I feel someone poke my arm and mutter. "Testing testing 1 2 3."

"Bandou, what are you doing?"

"Wow... so you really don't have your power anymore. That's a shame, Mrs. Tatara." I smirk at him and respond. "Define power. I might not have some fancy gift to feel emotions anymore but I am stronger than ever." He pats me on the shoulder and allows me to walk by. As I approach Fushimi and Misaki, I hear Fushimi mutter, "So what now? Are we expected to be allies forever? That sounds exhausting."

"I honestly don't know, Monkey. I'm just sick of listening to you complain about it. I mean can you at least be happy that we just kicked ass together in there?"

"Misaki's right, Saruhiko." They both look up at me as I speak. "But in case you forgot, I had a little part in that fight too." Yata smiles with pride and says, "I'm glad you're ok, Miko." I smile at my favorite chestnut haired vanguard then look to Fushimi who is staring at the asphalt. "Hey." He tilts his head up. "It's weird. I used to think I wouldn't ever get used to seeing you in blue but now... I'm kind sick of seeing you in this jacket." He smirks a bit and I take off Shohei's hat and toss it onto his head. He takes it off and looks at the letters on the brim. "I told you Fushimi... you're always one of my boys." He doesn't look back up at me but continues to look at the hat. I look to my right and see Izumo Kusanagi standing with Anna. Anna! She's ok! "Anna!" I run towards her, pushing through multiple blues to get to her. "Anna!" I embrace her and stroke her hair. It's so strange. There is something special about holding her, and yet my gift is gone. She looks at me with tired eyes. "Kimiko. We did it."

"Yes Anna... Yes we did. I couldn't have done it without that confidence. Thank you, Anna, for that gift you gave to me." Her eyes fall from my eyes to my neck. "Totsuka's medallion?" I glance back at the dissipating smoke emitting from the background. Anna seems to understand. "I'm sorry, Kimiko."

"It's alright." Then we hear Kusanagi speak up. "It certainly took you long enough to get out of there, Kimiko-chan." I roll my eyes and look to him. "Your legs are longer than mine, Izumo. It would only make sense for you to get out first." We always were very competitive. He smirks. "Oh admit it. You needed help getting out of there. You needed your clan."

"Is this the part where you say, 'I told you so' about HOMRA always looking out for me?" He doesn't, but the twinkle in his eye says it all. He just grabs my shirt and pulls me toward him and I fall into an strong hug from him. We may fight a lot. We might get on each others nerves. We usually argue over who is right. But we are closer than siblings. Old friends. Best friends. Clansmen. And we do care about one another's safety. I smile as I give him a hug back then catch a glipse of Seri talking to a couple other blues. "Um, Izumo." He lets me go and looks down at me. I nod toward Seri. I think there is someone over there that could use some "Kusanagi attention" too. He sees that it's Seri and smiles. "Hai..." He starts to walk away and I call, "lose the shades" after him and he removes the glasses from his face. A tiny whimper from Anna catches my attention. "Sh- Shiro..." I glance down at her and see that she is watching an ally across the street where the silver clan is with their king. I take a step forward to go and see him, but Anna takes my hand to stop me. "Let the silver clan be with there king, Kimiko."

"Anna? Is he..."

"His power is what kept him alive. He gave up his life to destroy the slates."

"Sounds familiar." I think back to a year ago when Shiro risked his life to stop the colorless king. Back then, I didn't care if he lived or died. His face was the last one that Tatara had ever seen. It was the face of a cold blooded murderer. But now that I had met him, and after I understood who he really was, I regretted never looking him in the eye. I'm tired of having regrets. I spent over three years with someone who was nothing but open and honest with me, and I didn't even understand the importance of that until after he was gone. I look over my shoulder and see my boys laughing with a couple of blues. Among them is Chitose. He sees me and his smile brightens even more. I start walking towards him in a straight line. I only break eye contact with him once to look at Munakata who nods to acknowledge me. I do the same back to him. I look back to Chitose who has stepped away from the group and is waiting for me. I pick up the pace a little bit. As soon as we meet I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him, not caring who sees. He leans out of my embrace with a smug but pleasant face. "What... happened, Kimiko? I mean a couple months ago you wouldn't even give me a second glance. Then I admitted how I felt about you and..." He wasn't sure how to finish. I knew how it happened though. The night I stayed at Yo's we did more than just open up to one another. We connected. I remember what Totsuka had told me after we met all those years ago about relationships forming quickly. I run my hand behind his neck and run my fingers through the ends of his light brown hair. Lots of emotions flow through me but they are my own this time. I talk through my smile, "Maybe God is just making for lost time..." He tilts his head to try and understand what I mean, but I just kiss him again.

I think I finally understand what Tatara meant when he said, 'who I am now is up to me.' We aren't defined by our past, our power or even our names. Our character isn't judged by how we treat others and care about them, but rather how they care about us. We are judged by our present. We are defined by the people we surround ourselves with. To my boys, I'm "Mrs." Tatara Totsuka. To my family I was Lavina. To Tatara I was Kimiko. I've got lots of other names - Miko-chan, shorty, brown-eyes... but none of them matter anymore. Because now there is only one name that defines me. There is only one word that can define who I am and who I will be forever. So who am I now...?

I am HOMRA.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, everyone! Or is it? I expect to write about Kimiko again but nothing as big as this project. Thanks to everyone who read both her stories and reviewed. Thanks for the follows and favs! Thanks to the lovelies who followed Kimiko to this story from "Our Last Day" and for those of you who sent me encouraging notes as I struggled to write some things that were personal. Don't forget to keep being awesome and always remember to live every day without a single regret. Love everyone you meet, even if they don't deserve it. Most importantly, remember that you are surrounded by people who love you too.**

 **Ruri, I wasn't able to PM you to thank you for the reviews. But they meant so much to me! Sorry I made you cry!**

 **Well, that is all from me! Here is a special treat for y'all. The song I used to get me ready to write each chapter was Pompeii by Bastille (remix) check it out.** **watch?v=xoUVtthd7gY**

 **Thanks for the love!**

 **-CC Out!**

 **(P.S.) Look below for one more surprise!**

* * *

Afterward

"Come on, already, slow poke! Honestly, if you can't keep up I'm going to request Misaki as my patrol partner again."

"Ok, Kimiko, ok." Chitose runs to catch up to me. "But you have to remember, I'm used to patrolling with Kosuke. They guy stops every hundred meters to pet a dog or take a selfie with a squirrel." I laugh at the comment. "Sounds about right."

"Honestly, it's not like we have to do much. Green's cant cause any trouble without their powers or their king. SCEPTER 4 is finally on our good side."

"... you mean we are on theirs." He smirks at me and nudges my side. "We could find a quiet ally." I elbow him away with a grin that I try to hide. "Be a gentleman, Yo." We walk over to a food cart for a snack. We have grown so much closer since Damocles Down. Not a lot of people know about our relationship. Kusanagi has caught on, I'm sure. Yata probably has no idea... normally I have to spell things out for him. Anna acts like she doesn't know, but I'm not fooled. Nothing gets past her colorblind eyes. "Want anything?" I look at him. He is leaning on the cart and staring at me with puppy-dog eyes. He sighs, "Nah, I'm fine." I try not smile. "Stop looking at me like that. We're working."

"You should have known patrolling with me would be distracting." I laugh as I pay for my soda. "Oh sure. _I'm_ the one who is distracted." I reach for my soda and smile at the vendor who looks like he hates his job. "Thanks." I grab the can and our fingers brush.

 _Exhaustion, frustration, agitation_

They all rip through me and I take a large gasp for air as I'm pelted with the emotions. I drop the can and it bursts between my feet. "Oi! Kimiko, you ok?" Chitose reaches for my hand. As soon as we touch it sends a sharp sensation through me and I pull my hand away with a wince. "What is it? Kimiko?!" He puts his hands on my sleeve-covered arms and looks at me with a concerned gaze. I stare down at my shaking fingers. "M-my gift..." I look up at him with a surprised face. "It's back."


	15. Up Next: Finding HOMRA

**Read the next chapter in Kimiko's story. Find out how her powers reappeared and learn about her past when she goes missing and has to find her way back to HOMRA. Here is an excerpt from one of the chapters!**

"I don't suppose any of you boys found anything?" Nobody says anything to Kusanagi. After a long moment of Silence, Kosuke speaks up. "Is Anna alright?"

"Without her abilities to locate Kimiko, she's being pretty hard on herself. She finally agreed to get some rest, which is what I suggest you boys all do"

"You way." Yata speaks up. He had taken off his sweatshirt to let Rikio tend to some of the bruises on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have let her go off on her own." Chitose, who was standing at the door looking outside, mumbles back to him, "Stop blaming yourself, Yata. We're going to find her anyway…" He looks to Eric. "Any luck with her phone?"

"Nope… wherever it is, it's been turned off. Her tracker wont work. No call asking for a ransom either…"

"I don't expect a ransom call." Everyone turns to Kusanagi as he says it. He takes off his sunglasses and tucks them in his shirt pocket. Then he adds, "If it was a hostage situation then we would know by now. Whoever took her, it's personal."

"Nobody took her!" Yata slams his fist on the counter. "S-she's just a little lost, ok? Nobody kidnaps my patrol partner. Not on my watch…"

"It's ok, Yata. We aren't blaming you. Anyway… wherever she is… we _are_ going to find her."


End file.
